When Friendship Dies
by StrawberryDashie
Summary: Twilight Sparkle loves her friends, but after returning for a trip, discovers they don't need or miss her. When she returns to her home town of Canterlot, what will become of Equestria and the ponies she left behind? What happens when friendship dies?
1. Where I Belong

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_Another rainy day,_ she thought sadly. _Will the rain ever stop?_

She turned from the window and walked across the room, stopping to sit on the floor, sighing.

"Are you ready yet Spike?" The purple pony asked quietly. The rain on the windows was making it hard for her to feel good about her decision.

"Yeah, Twilight." He frowned, grabbing a quill and a piece of paper. "Fire away."

"Dear Princess Celestia..." Twilight Sparkle started, staring outside again. "I have realized that the place for me is not with my friends in Ponyville. In fact, it never has been. They are great ponies and everypony here has been wonderful to me, but I can't imagine staying here forever. Lately things have begun to... change. I don't fit in here anymore. My friends are perfectly happy with each other and don't need me. There hasn't been any friendship problems at all. I guess that is a good thing, but my studies here in Ponyville have come to an end. I haven't told them I'm leaving, as I think it would be best not to. I couldn't face saying goodbye..." She began crying silently. "What I mean to say is, they don't want to say goodbye... My friends have been alone for a while after my stay with Zecora in the Everfree forest, and when I returned they didn't even notice I was there. It's as if I don't exsist...

"They don't need me anymore, and even if I do need them, it's time for me to move on. This was only one stop on my journey to finding out where I belong. If it wouldn't be too much to ask, please send a carriage so I can travel back to Canterlot to live with my family. My things are already gathered. Don't bother sending one for Spike, he's decided to stay with Pinkie Pie."

Twilight Sparkle's hair was soaked with her tears now as she watched him finished writing. "Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." She sobbed, burying her face in her hooves.

Spike sighed, watching her looking so distressed. "Twilight, are you sure you're not over reacting? Why don't you just ask them if they still want to be your friends?"

"I tried that. Their faces, Spike! You should've seen their *hic* faces..." Twilight wailed, pulling herself up and walking to the library door. "And you! I can't believe you're staying."

"Pinkie Pie offered, and Rarity is my true love, Twilight!" Spike said quickly. "I'm sorry, I wish I could go with you. But it's fate. I know it is."

"So you'd choose her over me?" Twilight Sparkle said quietly, gazing at him sadly.

"No, Twilight, it's not like that, it's different because-"

"Because why, Spike? You don't have to say anything. I already know." Twilight cried, throwing open the door and levitating her suitcases. "Goodbye, Spike. I'll tell Mom and Dad why you won't be accompanying me home."

"Twilight, don't leave like this. You don't understand. I don't want you to be mad-"

"Spike, I understand completely. YOU don't understand. I hatched you from your egg, I was there for you for every birthday of your life, I've let you live with me, I've treated you like a son, a brother, someone I love. You were my number one assisstant. You were there when I got my cutie mark. We've been together through everything." Twilight whispered, turning away and walking out of the building. "But you'd still give me up for her."

"Twilight! Come back!" Spike cried, following her out into the rain.

But she was already well on her way toward the road, clambering into the carriage that would carry her back home. Where she truly belonged.

AN: Just a little something I made. More chapters will be up soon. :3


	2. A Real Friend

The moon was already way above her head as she stepped out of the carriage. Waiting for her was Princess Celestia, standing outside the entrance to the sculpture garden.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle. My faithful student." She gave the purple unicorn a friendly smile and Twilight smiled back, walking up to her and accepting her hug.

"Princess Celestia. How good to see you. I wasn't expecting you to be waiting here." Twilight said, as they seperated.

"That's called a surprise, my dear." The princess laughed, her eyes shining warmly. "Shall we get out of the rain? I'm sure Princess Luna would love to see you and there have been a few new additions to the castle."

"Yes, I would like that." Twilight followed the Celestia as they headed to the castle gate.

When they entered, Twilight couldn't help but stare in awe. The castle always amazed her. She was so lucky to be in it right now, talking with the Princess of Equestria.

"So, I know you're happy to be here." Princess Celestia said, glancing down at her. "But why have you came?"

"As I said in the letter, my friends are... They're... I am not in contact with them, and seeing as I was only there to study friendship, I have returned."

"Oh Twilight Sparkle, you didn't have to. I'm sure in a matter of time you would have made new friends." The princess said, smiling. "But I must say, even under the circumstances, I am quite glad you're back. Since you've left my school, the class average has dropped dramatically. It would be so delightful if you could come back and help me out with the foals and mares."

"Of course, Princess." Twilight said quietly.

"And I have missed your company. Your parents have too." She said, opening a door and stepping into another hall.

"Speaking of them, where are they?"

"They are currently out of Canterlot on vacation in Baltimare." Princess Celestia told her. "Of course, you're always welcome in the castle until they get back. In fact, I think Princess Luna is calling right now, and she just happens to have a spare bed in her room." She pushed open a door at the end of the hall with her hoof and smiled as she saw Luna digging through some drawers in a vanity cabinet.

"Thank goodness, Celestia! Have you seen my newest book? I could've sworn I put it right here, in this very drawer so I wouldn't lose it-" She said quickly, stomping a hoof in the drawer causing it to fall out. She turned to look, exasperated, at her sister, then gasped and screamed.

"Twilight! Twilight Sparkle!" Luna hurried over to her, throwing her hooves around the unicorn and grinning widely. "You're here!"

Twilight smiled back and hugged her back. "Yes I am! I've missed you!"

"You too!" Luna looked at Celestia who was standing in the doorway. "Is she here for real? Like, staying in Canterlot?"

"Permanently."

"Permanently?"

"Permanently." Celestia repeated, laughing.

"Oh my goodness!" Luna shouted. "Is she staying in the castle?"

"Yes."

"Where? Down the hall?"

"No."

"In the second building?"

"No."

"The guest room next to the sculpture garden?"

"No, your room! But now that I think about it, that guest room would be a nice place for her to-"

"No, no no! That won't be necessary. Thank you Tia." Luna said, shutting the door in her sister's face. Luna turned and grinned at Twilight.

"I love your room." She said, gesturing to the piles of books thrown around the room. "Of course, it could use a bit of organizing, but-"

"Really? Okay, let's organize it. I'd rather do it with you than do it alone."

"Wow, why are you so excited about me being here?" Twilight asked, beginning to levitate a stack of books and placing them in an open closet door which held no clothes, just racks with dresses and shoes on the floor and a bunch of bookshelves.

"Well, I never get out of the castle area, and I don't have any friends but you!" Luna said happily.

"Me either." Twilight said without thinking.

"What? What do you mean? Don't you have lots of friends?" Luna asked, tilting her head, helping levitate the books into neat piles so Twilight could move them onto the shelf.

Suddenly Twilight looked at the floor, letting the books she was levitating fall, and then silence. Her mane fell into her eyes and Twilight began crying.

"What's wrong?" Luna trotted over, placing her hoof on Twilight's.

"That's why I'm here. They don't like me anymore. I... I've been abandoned." Twilight sobbed, leaning her head on Luna's shoulder.

"Don't like you! That's not possible, Twilight Sparkle." Luna said, pushing the unicorn's hair out of her eyes. "There's no way somepony couldn't like you. You're absolutely perfect. And don't let anyone tell you different."

Twilight looked up sadly. "R-Really?"

"Really." Luna smiled, hugging her. "How about we read some books? Will that make you feel better?"

"Yeah." Twilight smiled, happy to have a friend. A real one. One she knew would never leave her no matter what.

* * *

><p>They stayed up almost all night, reading. Book after book was placed back on the shelf after they were finished. Of course, the floor was still horribly messy. But neither pony cared.<p>

Eventually Luna ordered some daisy sandwiches which they ate together, laughing over jokes from a funny book. They had the best night ever, literally this time. Not like the one with her fake friends. Not fake friends, just... Past friends.

Twilight's eyes became heavy, not used to being up in the night. She'd have to adjust to Luna's schedule where night was day and day was night. Her eyelids drooped and soon she was asleep, her head on an open book.

* * *

><p>Luna looked up and smiled, noticing her on the floor. She used her magic to lift the unicorn onto the spare bed and cover her up. Then she whispered a goodnight and left the room, making sure she turned off the light before heading to the castle balcony to help her sister take down the moon and raise the sun.<p>

* * *

><p>When Twilight woke, she was in a nice, comfortable bed. She yawned and turned to see Luna asleep in her own bed. Glancing out the window, she saw the sun was descending in the sky. Luna would be awake soon to raise the moon. Had she slept that long? Of course, it hadn't been that long. Just her normal amount of sleep at a different time in the day. She still needed to get used to doing most of her daily work at night so she could talk with Luna.<p>

She began organizing again, placing the books in alphebetical order according to subject and author. After all the books were on the shelves, she hung all the clothes on the closet floor up again, placing the shoes in a rainbow pattern, purples then blues then greens and so on.

Sighing, she smiled at her work, turning to admire the now clean room. The only thing wrong now was the dusty floors, which she quickly got rid of with a sweeping spell.

"Ah, nothing makes me more happy than a clean, organized room." She went over to make her bed, then opened the windows and began brushing her hair.

Luna awoke with a yawn, looking around and blinking sleepily. "Morning, Twi."

"Good morning Luna. Well, not really morning I suppose." She gestured to the window. "I thought I'd get up with you, at night. That way we can talk some more."

"Actually, I'm usually asleep at night, like everypony else." The blue alicorn smiled. "I was only up tonight because I heard a rumor you were coming to the castle. And then I decided to stay up because you were here. I think I'll try to get back to my schedule, if that's alright with you." Luna said happily, getting up.

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. It just crossed my mind about how I would get to school at night."

Luna nodded and headed to the door.

"Wait, if you're asleep at night, how do you raise and lower the moon?"

"I raise it before I go to bed and lower it when I wake. I have a strict schedule too, Twilight Sparkle. I'll be going now, the moon has to go up. When I come back, I'm going back to bed until morning. You're welcome to do the same." Then she had gone.

Twilight looked around. She wasn't particularly tired, but it was night, and she knew she should get back to her schedule, so she racked her memory for a sleeping spell. After going through every spell she knew, she realized she didn't know one. She made a mental note to look in the archives for that spell. Instead, she summoned some sleeping pills and put herself back to bed again, watching the moon slowly raise before she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Lower the Moon

"Ah, Luna." Princess Celestia said, smiling at her younger sister as she stumbled in sleepily. "Ready to lower the moon?"

"Yeah, I guess." Princess Luna nodded, stepping out with her sister onto the balcony. Her horn began glowing brilliantly, sending a beam of light across the sky. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, digging her hooves into the floor, summoning all her energy.

Seeing how much her sister was struggling, Celestia decided to help just a bit and sent a jolt of her own magic to the sky, into the moon, and it started to lower.

Suddenly the connection broke and she turned to look at her sister, who was glaring furiously.

"What's wrong?" Celestia asked innocently.

"Don't play like that with me. I know you helped." Luna said angrily. "I want to do it by myself. I know I can do it, I just have to do it alone."

"Come on, I was just trying to make you feel better about yourself."

"Maybe I don't want you to!" Luna exclaimed. "I'd feel wonderful if I could do it all by myself. Just me, not you. I can do this."

"Okay, go ahead." Celestia said, stepping back and walking inside to watch. Her sister's concentration was unearthly, as if there was nothing Luna wanted more than to lower the moon alone. Yet to no avail. She stood there for ten minutes, willing all her magic to the moon, but it would not lower itself.

Celestia knew how important it was to her, but it was their duty to raise and lower it at the right times. If she didn't do it soon enough, she'd have to interfer.

Luna had always tried, every day, every night, to work with the moon, ever since she had became the princess again and not Nightmare Moon. But each day, she tried harder and harder, just for the moon to refuse. She felt so bad for her. No matter how much Luna wanted it, she was still just too weak. Her magic was not yet strong enough.

After a few more minutes, Celestia put a hoof outside and gazed sadly at her. "Luna..."

"I can't do it." The younger sister sniffed, her hooves hanging off the railing. "I just can't do it!" She turned and revealed her tear streaked face to Celestia. "No matter what I do, I can't do anything. I'll never be able to do it, never!" She sobbed, turning and running inside, down the stairs, and out of view.

Princess Celestia sighed. She knew Luna had it in her. She just needed a little push, a little motivation. And she knew exactly the pony to give her that. She smiled to herself as she pushed the moon down, then pulled the sun from the depths of the horizon.

"Good morning Equestria." She said quietly, then turned and walked back inside. It was time for her to get to the school room.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle's eyes fluttered open to find herself in Luna's room again. It was still a surprise to her, not waking up to Spike trying to eat a whole tub of ice cream or Pinkie Pie knocking on the door inviting her to a 'wake up' party.<p>

She sighed, remembering her friends' parties. Pinkie's wild dances, Fluttershy's quiet singing, Rarity complimenting the room, Rainbow Dash trying to throw Twilight into the air, promising Applejack would catch her. The laughter, the fun...

Everything she had waited for her whole life had been ripped away from her, turned into a disaster where no one liked her any more, no one missed her. No one even cared if she was gone. She could just picture them now, setting out for a pet play date and not even realizing she wasn't there. She could picture them in a month's time going to the Grand Galloping Gala, where they would spend time together and it wouldn't be like last year, but Twilight wouldn't be there to see it. No, she'd be following them around and then end up crying and returning to the castle, or her parents, or where ever home would be by then.

She could see them in a year's time, still not realizing she was gone as they all began finding true love, going on dates and telling each other what a wonderful time they had as they had sleepovers and gave each other make-overs. She could see them having a winter wrap-up without her and the only thing that would be different to them would be that there wasn't as much organization as last year. Her imagination pictured all sorts of things they'd do without her, the running of the leaves, watching the Cutie Mark Crusaders get their cutie marks(which she'd never know what they'd be), even battling new foes with a new friend who'd take her element and not even know it.

She felt so alone, more alone than ever. Even more than when no one wanted to help her when she didn't have a friendship problem, more than when she sat alone at home on Hearts and Hooves day, more than when Discord turned all of her friends against her. More alone than all of those combined.

Friends. She needed friends.

Sure, Luna was a good friend, but that was one. She needed more than one, she needed a whole group of friends. She could throw her own parties and have her own fun. With her new friends. Maybe.

Suddenly she realized the crying noises. She turned to see Luna on her bed, crying uncontrollably.

"Luna! What's wrong?" Twilight Sparkle walked over and stood in front of her.

"I can't-can't d-do anyt-th-thing right!" She wailed, burying her face in Twilight's mane.

"Sure you can. You do lots of things right." Twilight said quietly, levitating a tissue and pushing it onto Luna's muzzle. "Why do you think you can't?"

"Because I c-can't work with the m-moon!"

"That's completely understandable, Luna. The only reason Princess Celestia can is because she's been doing it for so long and she's a completely grown mare. Raising the sun and moon is so much magic, I don't even think all the ponies in Equestria combined could do it. Only Celestia can. But you, I know you can. You have to harness all the power and magic within you and use it. Only then can you raise them. You have been blessed with the magic to do so, you just have to recognize that and use it. It's even surprising that you can do what you do now. Do you know that at your age, Princess Celestia couldn't even send a beam of magic to the sun? She told me herself. She's so very proud of you, Luna. She believes in you and so do I. You just have to believe in yourself." Twilight placed a hoof on her chest, smiling. Where had all of that came from? She didn't know anything like that about Celestia. Well, whatever was going on, she had meant every word she had said.

"You think so?" Luna said, standing up.

"I know so. I have to get to class, Luna. Celestia will be expecting me. But you should keep practicing raising and lowering things. Just ordinary things like books and lamps. Or you could study some stuff about harnessing magic in those books." She gestured to the bookshelves. "Books on what you need would be under H, the author's name is Lonsdaleite."

"Thank you, Twi."

"You're welcome. See you later, Luna. Have fun!" Twilight trotted out of the room and into the hall. She began navigating the twists and turns of the castle, eventually coming to the sculpture garden entrance. She walked through it and made her way through the garden. Every sculpture she had grown up seeing welcomed her and she made sure to say hello to each one.

On the other side was a nice building, quite small. It looked much like a cottage out of a fairy tale, with flowers surrounding it, butterflies and bunnies, and a nice stone pathway leading up to the cream and chocolate colored building. Looking in a small round window, she could see Princess Celestia was already in it at her desk, sorting through paperwork and writing the day's plans.

"Princess, may I come in?"

"Of course, Twilight Sparkle." The mare looked up and smiled as Twilight padded in, recognizing this building instantly. It was exactly as she remembered it, with the comfortable chairs and the bookshelves. There was even a bed in the back for sick ponies and a spread of food on a table if you got hungry.

"Glad to see you up so early." Princess Celestia said, turning away from the desk and trotting up to her. "Class will be starting in an hour. Feel free to do whatever you want."

"Thank you Princess." Twilight said, relaxing in a chair. After a couple minutes, she looked up and stared at the wall, thinking.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Celestia asked, noticing her expression.

"It's weird, I was talking to Luna this morning, and all of a sudden I spilled out this whole thing about how she can use her magic to work with the moon, she just has to focus and believe in herself. But I never even knew anything about that! I didn't know anything about your childhood either, and I said something about that." Twilight said, standing up and pacing back and forth.

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle. Princess Luna is so depressed, she's fallen into a pit of despair. She doesn't believe she could do anything. She thinks she is hopeless. I try to make her believe again, but she doesn't listen to me. My sister is very complicated. I knew, however, that if you told her, she would listen to you. She loves you so much." Princess Celestia said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Twilight stared at her, confused.

"Not like that, of course. More like a friend. A sister. She loves you more than you could imagine. You have given her hope and kindness and have never put her down. That is why she would only believe you. I love my sister more than anything, but she refuses to recognize that I'm trying to do what's best for her. So, and I apologize, I put all of that knowledge you told her into your mind and made you say it to her. Twilight Sparkle, I do hope you'll forgive me and see I was only doing what I thought was best."

"No, no, it's completely fine Princess. I was just wondering. I completely agree with you, Luna needs to know those things. I believe in her too. I know she has so much potential. I think something else she's worried about is not living up to her expectations. I think she feels as if she has to prove something after being Nightmare Moon. I think she wants everyone in Equestria to forgive her and be proud of her."

"They already are, Twilight." Celestia said, walking over to her and standing in front of the chair.

"But she doesn't know that. Or she might, but doesn't feel like that's enough. She wants to be like you, Princess. She wants to have as much love and respect as you do. And she feels as if she can't meet your greatness. That's what I think." Twilight said.

"Twilight Sparkle, you're mind can exceed mine sometimes. You are truly the smartest student I've had. Thank you, but I think you should tell her that. You should tell her what you think she's feeling and explain why that's wrong. Explain why she's just as good as any of us." Princess Celestia said returning to her desk.

"I will, Princess. But for now, is there anything I can do to help with the school work?"

"These tests need to be graded." Celestia said, pushing a stack of paper to the unicorn, who smiled and took them happily, glad to be back with something normal.

* * *

><p>AN: Uhm, I'd just like to say something. If you don't like my story and don't have anything nice to say, please don't review. Constructive criticism is better, but I'm still learning how to deal with that. I have a couple anger problems and when people say something's wrong with my story, I kinda blow up, so if you aren't prepared just say what you did like. I'm sorry if I make any of you guys mad at me. It's just me...<p>

So basically, if you want to say you liked my story, go ahead, and if you want to tell me maybe how to change it a bit, go ahead. But if it's not constructive, don't. Even if you do try to help me, it might not show up for a while because I've already written in advance. But I'll keep it in mind when writing again.

As Fluttershy says, sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness. So keep that in mind if you review.

Thanks, everypony.

-StrawberryDashie


	4. Good Morning Ponyville

Fluttershy's eyes opened slowly as she took in her bedroom. Ah, another nice quiet day. A warm breeze blew in her open window as she looked at her cuckoo clock. Eight in the morning.

She got up and made her bed, brushing her hair with the hoof friendly brush she had bought. She turned and trotted downstairs, hovering in her kitchen as she started a pot of tea.

Turning to her living room, she saw the animals waking up slowly. As the pot boiled, she began pouring food for every pet, eventually heading out to the yard and feeding the outdoor animals.

The sun was just above the horizon. She walked back inside and laid on the rug in her house, studying a recipe for a strawberry cookie.

It was then the bell rang and Rarity stepped inside, beaming.

"Good morning, Fluttershy!" The unicorn said happily, trotting into the kitchen and using her magic to pour tea for the both of them.

"Hello, Rarity. How has your morning been?" Fluttershy asked, standing up and closing the book, placing it on the coffee table.

"Delightful. I actually just finished a new dress and I want you to try it on!" Rarity said excitedly, coming back to her friend and sitting down placing the cups on the table by the window. She sat in one seat and Fluttershy in the other.

"I would love to, Rarity." She said quietly, sipping her tea.

"I hope you don't mind staying a bit later though. I need precise measurements of your body. You see, I've discovered most of my customers have around the same sizes, but just a bit smaller or bigger. You're right in the middle, though, so I've decided I'll be using your measurements for my new fall collection!" Rarity said, drinking her tea with her magic.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I'm honored, Rarity." Fluttershy smiled, continuing to drink.

The two drank in peace, eventually heading out and trying on the dress, taking measurements, and soon Fluttershy was leaving Carousel Boutique, looking around for someone else she knew. Of course, that wasn't giving her much of a selection, seeing as she only had 5 friends. Now that she thought about it, she was only real friends with 2 ponies, and one she hadn't seen for a while.

"Fluttershy!" She heard two ponies exclaim, rushing over.

"Yes, girls?" Fluttershy said, looking at them.

"Have you seen Twilight? Applejack and I have been looking all over for her, but we can't find her." Rainbow dash said, trotting toward her beside the cowpony.

"No, I was just thinking about that. I haven't seen her for at least a week. I figured maybe she was doing some experiment in her library like usual. Oh, but she did come up to me a few days ago and tried to say something. Then she started crying and I couldn't understand her. I didn't think anything of it." Fluttershy said quietly. "Oh, no! Do you think she left? Do you think she thought we were ignoring her?"

"Now why would Twilight think that? She knows we care about her." Applejack said, flipping her tail back and forth.

"We were leaving her out of things for a while, you know. Like when we went to that picnic and when Pinkie threw that party..." Fluttershy whispered sadly.

"Well yeah, but not on purpose. We thought she was busy, and she did go on that trip to see Zecora. We thought she might've been there still." Rainbow Dash said, hovering above the ground.

"Have you two asked Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy said, glancing around.

"No, but she might know." Applejack said. "I'll take a quick run around Ponyville, looking out for Twilight or Pinkie. And you two do a fly-over. We need to get her here, and quick!"

So the three ponies set out, looking all over. Eventually Rarity came to join them, looking in every shop. They searched until noon, when they all collapsed inside Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hey guys! You look tired! Almost as tired as that one time when I was jumping around and then fell in a PIT! And then I jumped out and kept running around and then I landed on a roof and-"

"PINKIE!" They all exclaimed, jumping up and tackling her to the ground.

"Hi!" She waved a hoof happily.

"Have you seen Twilight Sparkle?" They all asked together.

"Oh, no." Pinkie Pie said, smiling. "Why, did she go poof?"

"Maybe." Rainbow Dash sighed, letting Pinkie up.

"But I've seen Spike!" The pink pony exclaimed. "He's up in my room."

"Why is he with you?" Rarity asked, glancing at the staircase leading to the bedrooms.

"He told me he wanted to stay with me for a while because Twilight was going somewhere that was dangerous and he had to stay." Pinkie explained. "Wanna talk to him?"

All the ponies rushed upstairs and Pinkie bounced after them, not really knowing what was going on and why they were so confused.

"Spike!" They called. The baby dragon stepped out from behind Pinkie's bed, trembling.

"Where is Twilight?"

"Secret business. Can't tell you. She's somewhere I can't go. Dangerous. She'll be back soon though." Spike said shakily, diving under the bed. Rainbow grabbed his tail and pulled him back out.

"Okay, but could you at least tell us where she is so we can quit worrying?" Applejack said.

"Uhm, she's... She's in... She's going through the Everfree Forest." Spike said quickly. They all thanked him and rushed out.

Spike sighed, climbing back around to the side of the bed. He hated lying to them, but he also knew Twilight wanted to be alone. He'd have to tell the truth eventually, but he could hold them off a bit longer. If he said she had moved somewhere, Pinkie would kick him out. He couldn't stay with her forever.

He began dreaming about making his move on Rarity, so he could tell the truth and stay with her, not Pinkie. That is, if she even liked him after the truth was told. Somehow, he knew Rarity wouldn't be proud of him for leaving Twilight, his best friend, for her. But he wouldn't believe it. He refused to.

Spike was in denial.


	5. New Friends

Twilight looked up at the clock. 8'o'clock. School was starting.

The first students trailed in, then one by one all the seats got filled. She saw most of them staring at her, confused. A couple she recognized, and they were staring at her like she was an alien.

"What is SHE doing here?" A white unicorn asked.

"Now, Twinkle. Is that anyway to treat my new student teacher?" Princess Celestia said, stepping around her desk. She gestured for Twilight to join her. "Some of you may know her, this is Twilight Sparkle, one of the smartest ponies I know. She's also very good at saving Equestria."

"She's pretty awesome." A colt in the back exclaimed. Twilight blushed and turned away.

"I know you will all welcome her with open hooves and treat her as one of your favorite friends." Celestia said, then turned to the board and began explaining the day's assignments. Once they started, the two teachers walked around, helping everypony.

* * *

><p>At lunch time, the ponies left the building and Twilight followed them, glad to get away from learning for a while. She followed a group of mares to a picnic area in the sculpture garden. Some of them she knew from before she stayed in Ponyville.<p>

"Um, hello?" Twilight said, still no better at making friends, especially ones who didn't care much for her.

"Uh, hey." One said, turning to look at her.

"Oh, I know you!" Another one said, smiling and standing up. "Twilight Sparkle, you were the one who didn't come to Moondancer's party."

"Oh, the egghead!" One exclaimed. Twilight frowned. "I mean..."

"No, it's okay. Someone else used to call me that all the time." She said, her mind drifting to a certain rainbow pony.

"I'm Minuette." The one who knew her name smiled, shaking Twilight's hoof. "You might not remember us, but you're welcome to join our picnic."

"Thanks." Twilight said, sitting down. It reminded her of the picnics her old friends used to have, the ones where she brought the cupcakes and Pinkie brought balloons, and Rarity was dramatic and Rainbow wore her sunglasses.

"So, this is Amythest Star," Minuette said, pointing to the one who had called her an egghead, "Lemon Hearts," pointing to the one who said hey, "Lyra Heartstrings," she pointed to one who was just watching the whole thing, eating fries, "and this is Twinkle."

Twinkle was the one who had invited her to Moondancer's party, the one who asked why she was there, and the one who hadn't said a word, not one nice thing to her.

"Hi." Twilight smiled at all of them. "I'm Twilight Spar-"

"We know who you are." Twinkle glared, eating a daisy.

"Oh, well, okay." The unicorn said, lowering her head.

"Be nice, Twinkle." Minuette said. "She just got here and doesn't have any friends."

_You don't know how true that is_, Twilight thought.

"Where are you staying, Twilight?" Amythest asked, smiling at her.

"I bet somewhere nice, she's friends with the Princess." Lyra said.

"Maybe the castle?" Lemon asked, gazing at Twilight with interest.

"Don't be ridiculous, no one stays at the castle. You'd have to be royalty." Twinkle said, glaring at Twilight.

"Actually, I am." Twilight said quietly.

All their mouths fell open.

"The castle?" They all said together, even Twinkle.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's wonderful!" Twinkle said, smiling. "Maybe you could give us a tour sometime, or let us meet Prince Blueblood?"

All the girls swooned except for Twilight, who just laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Twinkle asked, tilting her head along with the others.

"N-Nothing!" Twilight smiled, and the rest of them smiled too, not knowing what was going on. Twilight knew, though. She knew Prince Blueblood wouldn't want to see them. He was such a jerk!

"Okay, I'll help you guys. But be warned!" Twilight giggled.

"About what?" Twinkle exclaimed, to which Twilight broke out laughing again. Everybody at the picnic couldn't help but laugh at Twilight's laugh, and soon they were all holding their stomachs as they rolled around on the picnic blanket.


	6. Night Studies

A/NA: I appreciate the favorites I have gotten on this story, and I'm sorry the update has taken so long! D: Please remember to review if you like it! You don't have to say much, just 'I like it' or something, but I wanna know what you really think! Thanks again!

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was great. Twilight was happy to have new friends, who weren't as great as her old ones, but good to take her mind off of things. They certainly seemed friendly enough. She spent most of the day chatting with Princess Celestia and answering questions from the class when the teacher was busy. She was glad the class seemed to accept her, not even caring if she was their age.<p>

Eventually school was let out and Twilight followed them out after saying goodbye to the Princess. She followed Minuette until they reached a main road. The blue unicorn smiled at her. "Hey, Twilight, wanna come over? Amythest and Lyra will be there too. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

"Sorry, I've got a lot of studying to do." Twilight smiled, pointing to the saddlebags that carried many books from Princess Celestia's classrooms. "You know, with all the new things we're learning tomorrow, it's best to get a head start."

Minuette laughed, waving goodbye. "That's the Twilight I know. See ya tomorrow." She walked away and Twilight smiled after her. It seemed Minuette was going to be one of her new friends. Her new best friend.

Twilight couldn't help but miss her old friends, however. She couldn't forget them, no matter how hard she tried. She sighed, heading into the sculpture gardens and taking out a book on physics and unicorn science.

"Chapter 1: What do they even have to do with each other?" Twilight smiled and chuckled. "Sounds like something Rainbow Dash would say."

She read the book all the way through, looking up to see the sun setting, but she still had so many more books to read. _Oh well, I guess it'll be some late night studying for me_, she thought, heading into the castle and finding the staircase leading to the archives.

"Sleeping spell, sleeping spell... I wonder if these are categorized by author, subject, or title..." She stopped and glared at all the shelves. Why did it have to be so big in here? Why couldn't there be signs pointing you on where to go?

"Spike, if only you were here now..." Twilight sighed, wishing for her assisstant. He always knew exactly where any book was.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" She said, heading down one aisle. Then another, then another. After searching a while, she came across a book that held maps of the castle. She spread it out in front of her, searching for the archive. Soon she had found the map of each aisle in the archive. She jumped up and smiled, making the book hover in front of her as she hurried deeper into the archives.

"Best Young Flyer Competition, no... Elements of Harmony..." Twilight stopped, the book dropping. She picked it up and stared at it. On the page, it showed there was a whole section on the Elements, the ponies who had used them, and the villains they had defeated.

Twilight's head began rushing with images which she shook away. "Calm down, Twilight. It's just something that everypony knows about. Nothing special." But she turned and went back to that aisle anyway, taking out a book of the ponies who owned the elements and one of the description of each element and why it's important.

Staring at the cover of the first book, she couldn't stop the tears again. They fell silently onto the archive floor as she saw the picture of her friends all together with her in the middle, all of them smiling and laughing.

How it used to be.

Twilight pushed them both into her saddlebag and went to find the spell book she was looking for. After getting it, she ran up and out of the archives, glad to be away from the overwhelming place for a while. In Luna's bedroom, her bed had never looked so welcoming. But she couldn't sleep just yet. Luna was asleep. It was the perfect time to do it.

She pulled the first element book out of the bag and opened it.

"The Elements of Harmony." She read aloud to herself.

Flipping to each page, she saw picture after picture of her friends. First was herself and it described a brief history of her life and how her friendships were made. Next was Applejack, also including the history and how she met all of her friends. It showed who she was closest to and her family, and lots of pictures of her with other ponies.

And so it went on with each one, kindness, laughter, generosity, and loyalty. Eventually the book was over and Twilight read it again. And again.

It was only when Luna awoke did she realize tears were streaming down her face. Luna asked her what was wrong and Twilight just shook her head.

"Do you want to talk to me about something?" Princess Luna said, stepping toward her.

"No, I'm sorry I woke you up." Twilight said, closing the book and putting it away, then pulling out the other one. "I'll try to be more quiet."

"It wasn't you, Twilight. It was my alarm clock." The alicorn pointed to a clock beside her bed. "It's morning. Have you been up all night?"

Twilight looked outside and saw that the moon was ready to go down. "Oh my gosh."

"You have, haven't you?" Luna said quietly, frowning at her. "Why?"

"I was just... just reading."

"I'm worried about you, Twilight." Luna whispered. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah." Twilight said, actually feeling a little tired.

"Okay. I'll tell Tia that you're under the weather and won't be going to school. I'll come check on you later, and I want you to have gotten some sleep, kay?" She said, pulling back the blankets on Twilight's bed.

"Thanks, Luna." Twilight smiled weakly, crawling in and closing her eyes. Luna pulled the blanket up and pushed her friend's hair out of her eyes, then walked to the door, closing it as she left.

Twilight pulled the book out from the bag after the door closed and began reading the other book about elements. It told how each element was discovered, why they were used, and how the owners of them had used it to defeat Nightmare Moon and how each of them had been corrupted by Discord. She finished it within thirty minutes and sighed, putting it away.

"I miss you guys." Twilight sighed. "I miss you all so much."


	7. Loyal to Someone

Rainbow Dash zipped ahead of the others, darting right into the Everfree forest. Applejack grabbed her tail and dragged her back, holding onto her while her wings kept flapping.

"Let... go!" She yelled, pulling away.

"No, Rainbow. We're gonna find Twilight, just stop yer rushing. We gotta go slow and look at every detail, try to find her by using the clues." The farm pony said, pushing her hooves on the pegasus's back and lowering her to the ground.

"Why are we looking for her again?" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing up to them.

"We have to apologize, Pinkie." Rarity reminded her. "We have to show her we still care for her."

"We never said we didn't though!" The pony exclaimed.

"We never reminded her we did!" Rarity said, glaring at the overly happy pony. She could be quite annoying.

"Let's get going already!" Rainbow shouted, beginning to run but being tripped by Applejack.

"I said slow down!" Applejack said, walking forward. "Why are you in such a rush, Rainbow?"

"Um, excuse me, doesn't everyone want to find Twilight? I thought that was why we were going in the first place! Twilight is our friend! She brought all of us together, and maybe unlike you guys, I miss her! I want to find her as soon as possible!" The pegasus shouted, narrowing her eyes as she got up and brushed off her coat.

"Alright, we will. If we can just look at every clue, Rainbow Dash, we'll find her quickly." Fluttershy smiled, walking along beside Rainbow. Rarity and Pinkie followed and soon they were all walking silently, only the noises of wildlife around them.

Rainbow Dash was feeling confused. Her brain was reeling with thoughts, ones she never thought she would have. She was scared and worried and...

Nope. Not that.

* * *

><p>They all continued along, examining every pawprint and hoofprint, listening to every sound. Soon it began raining and they all decided to find shelter.<p>

Fluttershy and Rainbow flew ahead, searching for any place to stay. Fluttershy landed on a bridge, crossing it quietly and smiling to herself. She returned to the others and informed them of a nice place she had found not too far ahead. However, when they got there, the bridge had fell.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Rarity exclaimed. "There's no way I'm going around. My hooves hurt."

"Well Miss Princess, would you like me to carry ya?" Applejack glared, stomping her hooves angrily.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary. I'd rather walk than get on your dirty back." Rarity said, looking up at the clouds and rolling her eyes.

"You listen here, Rarity, I'm getting tired of you. What do you think you're doing, treating everyone like-"

"Guys, how about we just fly across?" Rainbow said, shaking her wings.

"That'll work for you and Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash. But in case you haven't noticed the rest of us are not pegasi!" Rarity exclaimed, glancing over the cliff.

"Hop skip and a jump?" Pinkie Pie suggested, smiling and hopping around.

"I'm afraid that won't work here, Pinkie." Rainbow said. "I meant Fluttershy and me could fly you guys across, we'd have to carry you but we could do it, right?"

Fluttershy nodded slowly, secretly terrified of the drop into the valley below.

"Applejack first." Rainbow said, grabbing the earth pony around her stomach. Fluttershy grabbed her hooves and they flew across the long gorge, lowering her on the other side.

"Rainbow Dash, is something wrong?" Applejack asked as Rainbow started to fly with Fluttershy back to the others.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow said, standing in front of the earth pony.

"I mean that you seem a bit different. Is everything okay?" Applejack said, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Y-Yeah, of course. Why not?" Rainbow laughed nervously, smiling.

"Don't lie, Rainbow." Applejack said, stepping closer. She knew something was wrong with her friend.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" The pegasus said, staring at her.

The darkness of night settled on their backs as they stared at each other, the rain dripping onto their manes. All was quiet except for the sounds of crickets hiding in the grass. No pony said a word.

"Because, I care about you." Applejack said quietly.

"Applejack, I-" Rainbow was cut off by the shrieks of ponies behind them. She turned and gasped, watching the ponies across the gorge falling off the edge as the rocks they were standing on fell. Fluttershy's screams were the loudest as she flew around, trying to heave them all up, but she couldn't even lift one, there was no way she could catch them all before they fell into the churning river below.

"Applejack, stay here." Rainbow said, dashing into the gorge.

"No, Rainbow Dash! Don't go! I don't want you to get hurt!" Applejack called over the edge.

"I have to save them! They'll die!"

"Rainbow! If you get hurt, I'll... I'll... Don't go, Rainbow. Please!"

"They're going to die! I'm sorry!"

The two stared at each other for a split second. "I have to be loyal to someone." Rainbow said, then turned and rushed into the gorge, helping Fluttershy pull Rarity and Pinkie Pie out of the darkness below.

Applejack stared after her, horrified. What had she meant, loyal to someone? Suddenly the farm pony's head was swimming and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into the depths of her mind where Rainbow died in the gorge, letting everyone else fall.

* * *

><p>The moon shone in the windows, bathing all of the ponies in a milky white light. Everypony was asleep. Except for Applejack.<p>

She sighed, listening to the rain hit the roof of the abandoned castle where the ponies had first found the Elements of Harmony. She could remember every word of that day, every time one of the six friends had proved themselves.

Applejack got to her hooves and padded toward the broken glass window, staring out. This was nothing like how she imagined spending her week. Suddenly she felt a hoof on her back. She turned to see Fluttershy hovering next to her.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy." Applejack said quietly, looking outside again.

"Hi." The yellow pony said, watching the rain. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really." Applejack said, laying her head on the window sill. "Not at all."

"I'm sorry."

They watched the darkness outside for a while, both thinking their own thoughts.

"Do you reckon Twilight's okay?" Applejack asked, looking at Fluttershy.

"I hope so." Fluttershy replied. "Do you really think she's in the Everfree forest? I mean, she just came back from here. Why would she go again?"

Applejack thought a moment. "You know, you're right." She said thoughtfully. "But still. Spike wouldn't lie. Maybe Twilight was having one of her moments. She has the weirdest ideas sometimes. I don't see why she would, but we can go ahead and look here anyway. You never know. She could be anywhere."

"I think Spike would do anything to help Twilight." Fluttershy murmured, looking at her hooves.

"Whaddya mean?" Applejack questioned, settling herself on the ground, Fluttershy doing the same.

"Well, I think if Twilight did leave because she thought we didn't like her anymore, Spike would've known about it. She would have told him first. I don't know why he would've stayed behind, but if Spike knew she didn't want us to follow her, he would lie for her." Fluttershy suggested. "Do you think maybe that's what happened?"

"I don't know, Fluttershy. It could be a possibility. But even if that was true, we don't have any idea where she would be. She could be in Las Pegasus, Fillydelphia, Manehatten, anywhere!" Applejack said, frustrated.

"Now, Applejack, don't get upset." Fluttershy said soothingly. "Where do you think Twilight would go? Where's the first place she'd go to if she left Ponyville?"

"Uh, well, I guess-"

"Canterlot. Princess Celestia and Luna are there, along with her parents. That's where Twilight grew up." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, but wouldn't she know we would look there and go somewhere else?"

"I don't think she thought that far ahead. She was very upset, and when you're that sad you don't think about everything you do." Fluttershy said sadly, standing up again. Some thoughts crossed her head, thoughts she didn't want to come to her. Things that Fluttershy had never told anyone, things only one other pony knew.

"You're right." Applejack jumped up. Fluttershy's eyes snapped up, startled by the sudden voice. "I'll wake the others and you start planning the route."

"No, wait!" Fluttershy said, placing a hoof in front of her. "Do you really think she wants all of us arriving at once when she thinks we hate her?"

Applejack frowned. "Guess not."

"I'll fly up to Canterlot sometime when no one is watching and be back before they notice I'm gone." Fluttershy said, then settled down on her spot on the floor. "Now sleep. I'm sure you're tired."

Applejack nodded and laid down, yawning. Soon they were both asleep and the moon continued it's trip across the sky, soon bringing morning light to the castle ruins.


	8. Hoofsteps

Twilight's eyes opened slowly after her nap, stretching her legs in a big yawn. "Spike, would you go downstairs and get me my book on the history of the Everfree Forest? I feel like reading." She said, waiting for a response.

There was none. She took a second to glance around the room and realized he wasn't here and would never be. She sighed and threw the blankets off her, ready to get up, but shouted when she realized how cold it was in the room. Twilight snuggled back down in the bed and decided she'd stay in bed a while longer.

She let her mind wander as she stared out the window, watching the sun rising over Canterlot. She suddenly wished she was back at home with all her books and friends.

"I need something to get my mind off of it." She said to herself, bracing herself as she got out of bed. "Why is it so cold in here?"

Walking over to the closet, she pulled out a robe and put it on, also grabbing a book on her way to the balcony. She stepped outside and instantly relaxed, glad to be in the warmth of the sun.

She made her way to the railing and placed her front hooves on it, leaning over the edge and staring down. She could see the ponies moving around, doing their daily business. They all had a purpose, a reason for living, a reason to keep waking up and going to sleep. She had no purpose.

"Stop it, Twilight." She told herself. "Just because you don't have the others doesn't mean you have no purpose. You have real friends now. New ones. Everything else doesn't matter." But no matter what she said, she couldn't forget.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash woke up with a start, dreaming that all of her friends disappeared and she was left alone. Suddenly the ruins of a dirty, old castle didn't seem so bad. She trotted outside to see Fluttershy writing in the dirt by a tiny stream.<p>

"Hey Fluttershy, what are ya writing?" She said, stepping a bit closer. The other pony screamed her quiet scream and jumped up, hovering above the ground a bit. "Oh, sorry!" Rainbow laughed.

"R-Rainbow! What are you doing?" Fluttershy exclaimed. Rainbow Dash laughed some more and then looked around her, making Fluttershy step in her way.

"What are you writing?" She asked curiously.

"N-Nothing!" Fluttershy said, reaching out with a back hoof and messing up the whole route she had planned to go find Twilight.

"Uh, okay..." Rainbow said, unfolding her wings and shaking them a bit. "No one else is up, so I'm gonna just fly up over the forest and try to find a good place to head for, somewhere Twilight might be. If she's not in the ruins or Zecora's hut, she has to be doing some scientific thingy out there. I'm sure I'll see some smoke or explosion or something."

"O-Okay, sure! Heh, go ahead." Fluttershy said, casually sitting on top of the messed up dirt.

Rainbow Dash was a bit confused, but went ahead and flew up above the treetops, scanning the sky.

* * *

><p>Twilight's eyes started to close again as she took in the heat, absorbing all she could. Just when she thought she'd go to sleep, she saw a rainbow flash in the sky. She looked up quickly and tried to find where it came from.<p>

There it was again, far away, past farms, Ponyville, and anywhere inbetween. There it was again, flying over the Everfree forest. She only knew of one pony in the entire history of Equestria that left a rainbow trail behind them.

A single tear fell down her face. "R-Rainbow Dash..." She whispered, then hung her head and turned around, hurriedly going back inside and slamming the door. They weren't even looking for her, just prancing around in the Everfree Forest.

Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to keep caring about these ponies, the ones who forgot her and didn't care? It was if, even if they didn't love her, she kept believing maybe she was wrong, maybe they did love her.

She certainly loved them. She closed her eyes and laid on her bed, still tired. She felt like she had been awake for hours, days. It felt like she'd been here forever. It was hard to believe it had only been about four days since she made the decision to leave, but every thought in her mind had to do with them. Ponyville, her friends, Spike...

She really missed Spike. But she was so mad at him, she felt like screaming. How could he have done that? Sure, he might have thought she was joking, not really leaving, or returning in a few days. But she wasn't. And now she wasn't even sure if she did want him with her.

Of course you do, Twilight, a voice said in her head. I want them all here, she thought sadly. She still couldn't believe any of this had happened. They had always been such great friends. It had crossed her mind a few times if maybe they didn't realize they were ignoring her, maybe they thought she was still gone or were too busy to tell her they were glad she had returned.

That couldn't be true, though. She knew they would have stopped her, they would've got to her by now. She knew Spike would've told them, and they would come to Canterlot and apologize so much she'd have to burst out crying in order for them to stop.

They must not have wanted her there, she concluded. If they had, she'd be back by now, in the library, in the comfort of her friendship with the five ponies she was glad to call her...

Family.

They were like a real family to her. Sure, she had Shining Armor, her parents... But she'd been with her friends for almost 3 years.

Which made it even harder to digest the fact that they didn't want her.

Twilight sighed and stuffed her face in her pillow. It just hurt crying. Her eyes were sore and her face hurt. There wasn't any use crying, it didn't make anything better.

There were plenty of ponies in Canterlot who wanted her here! They actually cared she was here, and if she went back to Ponyville they would miss her! Princess Luna for a start, and Princess Celestia. They had both offered her a place to stay in, a friendship, a family, a helping hand when they heard of her troubles. Celestia had even offered her a place in the school she had grown up in! How lucky was that? Not everypony could get into such an elite school.

Twilight kept thinking, about her parents who would come back soon, her new friends, everyone she cared about before Ponyville. Life had to go on, even if it meant going on without the others.

Slowly and shakily, she got to her hooves and brushed her matted hair. She pulled off the robe and grabbed a dark blue vest and navy skirt, putting them on. Her purple eyes traveled to the mirror and she smiled for the first time in days.

"You are beautiful Twilight." She told herself confidently. "You don't need other ponies to make you feel good about yourself."

Her hooves carried her across the room to one of the suitcases she had brought with her. She opened it with her magic and levitated a large book in front of her face, snapping the case shut. She flipped it to a certain page and saw the Element of Magic sitting in it. A frown spread across her face as she let the book fall, but kept the Element in the air.

"Ready, Twilight?" She asked herself, heading toward the door. She stopped beside it to open it, then turned to the trashcan beside it. She dropped the Element into it, making a satisfying 'clang' noise. A slight smile appeared on her face as she saw the purple star becoming covered in dust that was settling down again.

"Exactly how it was meant to be all along." She said in a neutral tone, as if she couldn't care less.

And with some hoofsteps and a door-slam, she was gone.


	9. Always

**A/N: **So I haven't updated for a while, so I'm giving you two chapters. :) Sorry if it's too long, I couldn't find a nice place to split it. PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry... ^^" I really really really wanna know what you guys think. I'm okay with constructive criticism or just a simple 'hey, I like your story'. I just wanna know. However much you write I will read. Oh, and I actually had two names for this chapter, but I went with 'Always' because I'm a big Harry Potter nerd. I think I'm gonna use that for the upcoming one though... It's gonna be really big. I bet you are NOT expecting it to happen. It's gonna be good (I hope). But of course, I won't know unless you review! :D Thanks, have a great day!

* * *

><p>The sun had risen over Everfree Forest and the five ponies began their journey again, with Rainbow Dash in the lead once more. She kept flying up and checking for damage to the forest, but to no avail. They continued wandering until finally they needed to eat something.<p>

"I do hope there are nice daisies fit for sandwiches?" Rarity said, expectant of a full course meal and a nice table to sit at.

"Sure, Rarity." Applejack said, slapping a nice helping of mud in front of her hooves, letting it splash on the unicorn. "There's your sandwich."

Rarity gasped, jumping backwards. "Applejack, I knew you were a muddy farm pony, but honestly! You know I take great care in my appearance! I haven't gotten to curl my mane OR tail today, my coat isn't sparkling, and my makeup is wearing off! Couldn't you at least have the courtesy to allow me to have clean hooves?"

Pinkie Pie jumped in front of them. "Hey! Don't fight! I've made a meal you'll both like!"

At this the ponies looked up with curious looks. Pinkie Pie grinned and held out two leafs with one cube of dirt on each.

"Uh, Pinkie... Is that dirt?"

"Yup!"

"I'm not eating it." Rarity said, turning her head.

"But it's in a cube! I made it neat, just for you!" Pinkie said, sounding disappointed.

"Pinkie, it's still dirt." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

And so the four ponies bickered. But Fluttershy was sitting off to the side, staring at the ground beside a tree. She sighed as she continued drawing in the dirt. Her route was getting farther along, and if no one interrupted her it could be done soon.

But her mind kept getting distracted. Last night had brought up thoughts she had never wanted to think of again, ones that had made her think completely different about herself, others, and more importantly, a certain pony.

_She was very upset, and when you're that sad you don't think about everything you do_, the words replaying in her head. Fluttershy lowered her head and closed her eyes. Why had all of that happened to her? Why not someone else, someone-

"Fluttershy?" Applejack said, prodding her with a hoof. "Are you okay?"

The yellow pegasus hadn't even noticed they had stopped fighting and were all eating some red berries that looked somewhat dangerous, but it seemed no one cared.

"A-Applejack!" Fluttershy stuttered, looking up, obviously startled.

"Yes, that's mah name." Applejack smiled, settling down beside her and chewing her own berries. "Are you okay? You seem kinda, I dunno, sad."

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking about last night-"

Applejack's front hoof shot up and she pointed at the sketches in the dirt, mostly lines and hastily scribbled town names. "Hey, is that your route? I forgot to ask, are you almost done? I was thinking about it too, you know, and I think it'd be best to find out if she's there or not as soon as possible, you know, so we can get a move on with things. We might wanna hurry a bit, 'cause if she's really in Canterlot it would be good to know-" Applejack suddenly stopped, lowering her hoof. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. Back to you. So anyway, are you okay?"

"Uh, li-like I said, I was just thinking about last night, and some stuff I remembered..." Fluttershy said, her head hanging and her teal eyes sadly staring into the brown dirt.

"About?"

"Well, see, I said..." Fluttershy stopped and looked up, giving a weak smile to Applejack with tears in her eyes. "I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Applejack frowned at Fluttershy. This wasn't nothing. Fluttershy did get emotional sometimes, but not when she was thinking about 'nothing'.

"Fluttershy, do you want to talk?" Applejack said, placing a hoof on her's.

The pegasus shut her eyes tight and nodded quickly, jumping up and flying into the trees close to the ground.

Applejack followed slowly, making sure the others didn't notice her slip into the darkness. Then she broke into a run, trying to follow the fast-moving pony in front of her. The only thing visible of Fluttershy was the end of her tail, flickering as leaves and shadows covered it for moments before appearing again. And suddenly, Applejack realized they were going very far, and she knew it had to be something big- really big. Fluttershy obviously didn't want the others to hear or know or see, but Applejack couldn't put her finger on why.

_Why trust me, not Rarity? _Applejack thought, her green eyes narrowing. Fluttershy and Applejack had never been too close, but Rarity had got along with the pegasus the moment they met, when Fluttershy stopped Rarity's carriage that was going down the street. Applejack had been selling apples with Big Mac, when she was much younger and couldn't do it alone. Rarity had told Applejack and Twilight all about that day during a truth or dare game the night of the thunderstorm. It was one of the most touching stories Applejack had ever heard.

_A gold carriage, pulled by two white stallions with smug looks on their face, was going down Main Street on a normal day in Ponyville. As they went along, they watched the jealous looks from other stallions walking along the street._

_Inside the carriage was a young Rarity, who was staring outside with eagerness. Her eyes took in everyone and everything, even listening as some of the ponies gossiped while staring back at her._

_"Is that carriage carrying Pearl?"_

_"Didn't she just get back from Canterlot?"_

_"I heard she was out with a stallion!"_

_"Don't be ridiculous, she's been with her agent planning a new modeling session!"_

_Rarity smiled as they talked about her mother. She knew that she came from the amazing pony model, Pearl. In fact, Pearl was best friends with Photo Finish. She was extremely proud to be with her mother right now, grinning as the ponies glanced inside with shock and jealousy._

_Rarity turned to her mother and watched her a moment as she applied a fresh coat of eyeshadow and used her magic to redo her mane in an elegant bun on top of her head. Rarity admired her mother more than she thought possible. She was just so beautiful and smart and popular and everything a good mom should be._

_Except not really. Rarity had grown up with her, but Pearl never had time for her little foal, always too busy getting a new fashion line on the runway or rushing off to photo shoots. It was as if little Rarity was a burden to her. Rarity never minded though, she understood, but it always made her a bit sad when she'd ask her mom to talk and be ignored, or tell her she made straight A's, hoping for a congratulations, but always being rejected._

_Sometimes Rarity was treated like scum. Her mother didn't have time to feed her, since she was gone all day and then got back and fell asleep on the couch, too exhausted to get to bed, so Rarity had to search for food. If she was lucky, there'd be some low-fat bars in the refridgerator, but most usually she had to settle with an apple she would get from Sweet Apple Acres when no one was looking._

_But Rarity still didn't mind. She was just glad she had a mother at all, and especially one so pretty._

_"What are you looking at?" Pearl said, and Rarity noticed she was staring at her mother._

_"You." Rarity blurted out, caught off guard. "I just mean, you're so pretty."_

_"I know." Pearl said, returning to her makeup._

_"I like to see the ponies smile." Rarity said, looking outside again._

_"Smiling?" Pearl snorted. "Smiling is for weak ponies. Ponies shouldn't smile, it just makes them look funny. When you have a serious look, people take you seriously. When you have a funny look, people think you're a joke."_

_"But isn't it important to be happy?" Rarity lowered her ears, looking back at her mother._

_"Please. Happiness doesn't matter. All that matters is money. You can't buy things with happiness. Money runs this place. Take the money you can get and if you can't get any, don't do it." Pearl said lazily, not even paying attention to her daughter's sad look._

_"I think happiness is more important."_

_"You're wrong." Pearl said flatly, making Rarity's eyes lower to the carriage floor._

_"Well, I'm going to be happy when I grow up." Rarity said after a pause._

_"Really." Her mother said, still looking completely bored._

_"Really! I'm going to start my own fashion line and make it amazing! All the models will wear my designs and they'll be on the runway and everyone will love me and I'll be happy because all the ponies will smile." Rarity grinned, imagining a nice boutique that sold cute clothes and the hottest fashions, ones worthy of her mother._

_"Hah!" Pearl smiled. "That's a nice joke."_

_"I-I... I wasn't joking..." Rarity said, looking at her sadly again._

_"Please, there's no way you could ever do that." Pearl responded, closing her makeup kit. "Dreams get you nowhere. You have to be sensible, Rarity. Don't believe in things that will never be possible."_

_"My teacher says I can be anything I want-"_

_"Well, she's wrong." Pearl cut her daughter off quickly._

_Rarity sighed. Sometimes she felt like her mother never believed in her. She felt like her mother only could think one way, and everyone else was wrong if they didn't think her way. Stubborn. That's what she was._

_But that just made Rarity want to accomplish her dreams even more. She'd do it just to prove Pearl wrong. She'd show her, and-_

_"AHH!" Rarity screamed, being thrown against the other wall of the carriage. It had come to a sudden stop without reason. Pearl rolled her eyes and opened the door, letting the carpet staircase roll out. She stepped outside and over to the front. Rarity scrambled out to follow her._

_"What is this?" Pearl said, glaring at a small heap on the road in front of the stallions._

_"This filly jumped in front of the carriage and almost got herself run over." One of the stallions growled in a gruff voice._

_"Well!" Pearl said, sounding disgusted. The small pony got up and looked up at her, her teal eyes watering._

_"I-I'm so sorry, I just n-needed you to s-stop..." It said, letting it's pink hair fall in her face._

_"You should be ashamed of yourself! Running around like you own the place, jumping in front of carriages! Do you know who I am? Where are your parents, they obviously don't know how to take care of children properly, I have half a mind to tell everyone in Canterlot what a horrible filly you are! Jumping in front of my carriage! Like you can tell ME to stop! I'll have you know I have security following, not far behind, and they'll take you-" Pearl said, stomping her hooves and shouting at the small yellow pegasus._

_Rarity watched as the filly started crying and apologizing, talking about how she was just trying to save some ducks crossing the road. As she watched the scene, something came over her, and Rarity pushed her mother out of the way and stood in front of the young Fluttershy._

_"Leave her alone! She doesn't deserve this! She was just trying to help the ducks!" Rarity squeaked angrily._

_"Stay out of this, daughter." Pearl said, slowly pushing her away._

_"I have a name!" Rarity glared, moving back and standing up tall. "Mom, she was trying to take care of babies! Unlike someone!"_

_Pearl gasped, holding a hoof to her mouth. "How dare you suggest such a thing? Why, I..."_

_But Rarity wasn't listening. She was lifting Fluttershy to her feet and pushing her hair out of her face._

_"That was very brave." Rarity smiled at the pegasus. "I could never have done that."_

_The pegasus smiled and stared at the ground._

_"I'm Rarity." The unicorn said._

_"I-I'm Fluttershy..." She said quietly, looking up at her._

_"Let's be friends."_

_"O-Okay." Fluttershy smiled, and followed Rarity as she walked off towards the market, where a teenage Mr. and Mrs. Cake were selling sweets._

Applejack had not forgotten that day. The friendship between them that bonded instantly, the way Rarity stood up for her against her own mother...

Applejack wished she had a friendship that strong. For a moment, her thoughts rested on a certain purple pony she knew, but she shook it off. That hadn't lasted.

It was nice to have someone who trusted her, with what appeared to be a big secret, good to have someone who would turn to her. Someone who counted on her, believed in her, and would be by her side, always.

Applejack tripped for a second, not realizing Fluttershy had stopped and she was sprawled on the ground, crying.

"Oh, A-Applejack!" Fluttershy sobbed into the grass. "Why?"

"Uhm..." The orange pony said, walking toward her. "What's wrong, Fluttershy?"

But there was no response, just more wailing, more tears. So Applejack sat beside her and ran a hoof through her hair repeatedly until Fluttershy looked up at her with the saddest eyes Applejack had ever seen.

A pang of despair ran through Applejack, as if she was feeling her friends' pain, the emotions in her heart. Applejack looked down at the ground, hoping it would stop, and once she looked away it did. But that sadness in her eyes was just too much.

"R-Remember I said that... s-sometimes p-ponies don't th-think... f-far ahead... because i-if they're in s-so much pain, they d-don't think... at a-all..."

Applejack looked back to Fluttershy and saw her eyes were closed, and Applejack was very relieved. She laid beside her and murmured a yes.

"W-Well, I kn-know that because w-when I was a f-filly, b-before Ponyville, w-when I was in C-Cloudsdale, I was... the other ponies, th-they didn't like m-me too much, a-and... they b-bullied me, Applejack...

"The only thing that kept me going was that sometimes R-Rainbow would stand up f-for me... But she c-couldn't be there always... The other girls m-made fun of me w-when I was a-alone."

Fluttershy kept describing her past at Flight School, and Applejack listened, her heart breaking a bit more with each insult Fluttershy remembered. How could someone be so mean to someone as sweet, as kind as Fluttershy?

"But then one night, I was so sick of it, I couldn't take it anymore. I had cried each night, and hoped the next day would be better, but it never was. Soon all my hope was gone, right after a pony threatened me. She said I was trying to cheat off of her and that she'd... she'd k-kill me..." Fluttershy trembled and hid her face again. "I was s-so scared, so I snuck out and went to the edge of the cloud... I knew I couldn't fly well... I was gonna end it all... And then... I jumped!" Fluttershy squeaked, tears pouring down her face again. "I let myself jump off the cloud and fall, and I was so scared and I remember crying as hard as ever, but I just kept thinking it would all be over soon and I wouldn't have to cry or be sad and it would be like none of this had happened... Everything would be okay again... My mom and dad would carry me up into the sky and I wouldn't ever have another worry... The pain of yesterday would be gone... But I was falling forever, it seemed, as if I wasn't even falling at all.

"Before I knew it, I felt a cloud under my hooves and I opened my eyes to see Rainbow Dash standing there, tears in her eyes. And she said, 'You really scared me there, Fluttershy. Don't do it again.' She saved my life, Applejack! If she hadn't been there, I would've died and everyone would have let me. But she cared about me. She actually cared what happened to my life, my future. And she asked me why I did it, and I told her. Then she said she was sorry, for not being there, for not saving me from their words. She took me back up to my room and made sure I was safe in bed before she went back to her room and grabbed a blanket. She slept on my floor that night and stayed with me the next day. Of course, she couldn't stay around me all the time, but from then on she always seemed to show up when they tormented me. She was always there to save me." Fluttershy whispered, her eyes red as she continued crying. "Always."

Applejack watched her a moment before Fluttershy burst out.

"Why? Why did I do it?" Fluttershy wailed. "I tried to kill myself! I almost did, too!"

"I-It's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have low spots, Fluttershy. We all have times when we think all hope is lost. And sometimes it turns out wrong." Applejack said quietly, placing a hoof on her shoulder. "But someone was there for you. She turned the low into good. Think, if you didn't try that, Rainbow wouldn't be your friend. You just have to remember the past is the past and you can't change it, but you can change the future. As long as you don't do it again, you don't have to worry about it, Fluttershy. Good things will come, you just can't lose hope. Like right now, Twilight thinks we hate her. But the rest of us have each other to solve this problem and get through it, and none of us are going to leave each other. We have to believe and make the best out of the situation." Applejack said, pushing Fluttershy's mane out of her face. "Now, I want you to sit up and dry your tears."

Fluttershy looked up, the same sad look in her eyes. Applejack squeezed her eyes shut and kept a determined face. "Do it, Fluttershy." She said in a calm but firm voice. When she opened her eyes, Fluttershy was sitting against a tree with her mane out of her face and a hoof around her eyes, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Now go jump in that stream." Applejack said, pointing to the water not far away. Fluttershy's eyes widened, astonished. "It's just so we can explain your red eyes and wet face. Go on, I'll do it too."

So the two ponies jumped into the stream and then clambered out, heading back to the others who were looking for them.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Rainbow squeaked. "Are you okay?" She said, flying up to them quickly. "Don't go running off like that, you scared me!"

"We're fine, just a bit of an accident in the river, that's all." Applejack said, brushing it off and looking away from them.

Rainbow stared a moment with a disbelieving face. "Don't do that again, you really scared me." Rainbow stared at Fluttershy a moment, then Applejack, then continued through the trees, Fluttershy trailing behind the others.

She felt better, as if something had been lifted from her chest. She was glad she had some one to share her burden with. She wasn't alone in this any longer.

She was finally safe.


	10. A Different Kind of Lovely

Twilight's magic opened the school room's door with a bang. She trotted in with her nose in the air, her eyes closed gracefully. She could hear whispers as she walked to the front of the room, heard the gasps and could feel the stares. They made her feel special, important, like people envied her. Her beauty.

_They should! After all, you are quite lovely._ Twilight thought to herself, taking her seat beside Princess Celestia.

"Good morning, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia smiled. "Feeling better already?"

"Yes." Twilight nodded, levitating some books out of the bookshelf and laying them on the desk in front of her. "Yes, I am."

"We're glad to have you." The Princess said, then continued writing on the chalkboard and talking about equations, while everypony whispered. No one was really paying attention except for Twilight, so Princess Celestia allowed them free reading time in the statue garden.

"Thank you, Princess." They all said, then grabbed their books and headed out the door. Twilight watched them through the windows, seeing them gather and sit down, opening their books and glancing at her when they were almost sure she wasn't looking.

Twilight's mind wandered a moment. She certainly was fitting in here. She had a new attitude and a new look, which was obviously gaining her much attention. The other ponies wore cute clothes too, but for some reason Twilight was different.

Maybe it's because I'm the teacher's favorite, Twilight thought. That might very well be it. She was just special to them. So different from the others.

"Twilight, you know you may go outside also." Her teacher's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked away from the window, where she noticed the group of girl unicorns she'd met yesterday smiling and waving at her.

"Oh, alright." Twilight smiled, hovering a book on the history of Canterlot in front of her face as she headed to the door. She lost herself in the words as she trotted outside and headed toward the sound of water that she recognized as the fountain of the two Princesses. Suddenly her book fell as she bumped into something.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, looking down and levitating the book beside her. "So sorry, I didn't mean to-" She looked up and saw some colts smiling at her.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle." They said together, all three of them levitating the book for her. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"No need to call me that. A simple Twilight will do, or-"

"How about Sparkle? That's a really cute name." The one to Twilight's right said, starting to walk around her.

"We'll see you later, Sparkle." The one in the middle said, following the other, and the one on the left nodded to her and followed the others.

Twilight blinked, not used to the name 'Sparkle'. She thought a moment, and decided it made sense. She was a new pony, a new life, a new look, a new personality, only a new name could make it better. Sparkle. That _was_ a cute name.

Twilight continued walking until she reached the fountain. She laid on the edge and opened the book, crossing her forelegs and relaxing in the warm heat of the day.

As she read, she began to get the feeling she was being watched, so she looked up and saw some ponies standing in front of her, not making a sound.

"You know those colts?" Twinkle asked, astonished. She had been watching and was amazed that they were looking at Twilight and not her.

"Hello Minuette, Lyra, Amythest, Lemon, Twinkle. And Moondancer? Haven't seen you in a while." Twilight said, closing her book and getting up.

Moondancer, a silver unicorn with dark blue hair, smiled. "Indeed. It's nice to see you, Sparkle."

Twilight laughed. "Why is everyone calling me that?"

"It suits you, don't you think?" Minuette smiled, and Lyra nodded excitedly. "You're just so... special. You deserve a name like Sparkle."

"Special?" Twilight repeated, starting to narrow her eyes. It sounded okay in her head, but it sounded weird coming out of an actual mouth.

"Yeah." Amythest Star said, grinning. "You're different."

"Princess Celestia brags about you constantly, you're staying in the castle, you're practically royalty, you are the smartest one in school, and you look amazing. Everyone thinks you're different." Lemon Hearts told her, shifting her weight onto her other hooves.

"They didn't yesterday." Twilight reminded them, collecting her books.

"Word gets around?" Lyra blurted out, but it sounded more like a question than an answer. She immediately looked at Twinkle.

"Word?"

"Yes, word. You know, how... special you are." Twinkle clarified quickly.

"Hm." Twilight hummed, trotting around them. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, Sparkle!" Twinkle called. "Could we come over tonight?"

"Come over? You know that I'm staying in the castle."

"I-It doesn't really matter to us. We just want to... get to know you better." Twinkle told her, walking up to her.

"Well, I guess. I'm sure we could stay in the guest room tonight... And tomorrow we could go shopping or something." Twilight said, not really interested, but not wanting to push away her new friends. It could be fun, she told herself. She nodded to them and they all grinned. "See you tonight at five. Meet me outside the castle, I'll come and get you." Twilight said.

"Later Sparkle!" They all shouted as she headed back to the schoolhouse. She walked inside and placed the books away, then took a seat at her desk, closing her eyes and thinking.

Sparkle.

What a nice name.


	11. New and Improved

Fluttershy's heart was racing. She couldn't believe she was about to do it. She felt like she was betraying her friends in a way. But she had to do it. For Twilight.

_Besides, if you told them, they'd all wanna go and mess it up even more. You can handle it. _She told herself, taking a deep breath. They'd be thankful once she returned and told them everything was okay and they were forgiven.

_But what if it doesn't happen like that? What if she doesn't forgive us? Or they get mad at me for not telling them the plan?_

"Goodnight, Fluttershy!" Someone shouted, breaking her out of her bad thoughts. She realized she was staring at the sky, having left their shelter to look for Twilight.

"Huh? Oh, g-goodnight." Fluttershy whispered. She turned to see everypony settled down, their eyes closed. Rainbow was in a large tree, Rarity had insisted on staying under a cliff overhanging to stay dry from the rain that was slowly falling, Pinkie Pie was under Dash's branch, and Applejack was right beside Fluttershy, her eyes closed in a fake sleep way.

Fluttershy waited a few minutes until she heard snores from the ponies who didn't know her plan. She carefully got up and braced herself for her journey ahead. Applejack quietly stood up also.

"Applejack, you can't come, remem-"

"I'm just getting up to follow you out and make sure you start out okay. And to make sure you get some food. Who knows how long you'll be gone. I wanna make sure you will be safe."

"I'll be back by morning. If I'm not, they'll start wondering."

"Don't worry, I'll make something up." Applejack sighed. She hated lying, but it was for the better. She knew she had to do it. It was for Twilight and Fluttershy's safety. It was for their friendship. "I don't know if you'll be able to get back tonight. It's windy and it's raining, and it's coming from over in Canterlot. It'll be really bad there, so I want you to take this-" She said, handing her a few apples and a slice of bread, "-and if you aren't gonna make it back in time, I want you to find somewhere nice to stay. If you have to, try to stay with Twilight's folks, or a nice warm building. Just be safe, okay?"

"Okay, Applejack. I'll be safe." Fluttershy assured her, slowly rising into the air with her saddlebag on her back. "See you soon, okay?"

"You bet." Applejack smiled, but was terrified for the quiet, scared pegasus.

Fluttershy flew up above the trees and Applejack followed on the ground, stopping when they reached the gorge and she couldn't cross. "Be safe!"

Fluttershy smiled at how much the earth pony cared and nodded, turning to wave goodbye. A bolt of lightning went through the sky and they caught each other jump, and Applejack watched her for a moment as she hovered, not going forward. Applejack wanted to go with her, she knew the pegasus was terrified going out all alone in this weather, but she couldn't. She had to get back to the others and go back to sleep, even though she knew she'd stay awake all night worrying. Fluttershy had to do it alone.

They both nodded and the shy pony continued her flight, Applejack standing to watch her until she disappeared into the sky. She shivered and turned to head back, wishing it could have been her instead.

* * *

><p>Sparkle's hooves could be heard clicking in the otherwise silent castle hallway. She stopped to glance out one of the large windows.<p>

"Hmmm... Pretty rainy." She said. "I sure hope they can all get here on time." A streak of lightning crossed the sky and some thunder rumbled, making Sparkle jump. She suddenly remembered something.

_Rain pounded against the windows. Twilight squeaked, pulling a pillow closer over her head as she curled up into a tighter ball. The room was lit up from lightning and went dark again as thunder shook the house. She screamed and Spike ran down the stairs over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder._

_"Twilight, it's okay, just a little rain. The pegasus ponies won't make anypony get hurt."_

_"How do you know?" Twilight sobbed, looking up. Her eyes were wet and her face was tearstreaked._

_"I know because they don't want us to die." Spike said, pushing her mane out of her face. He stared at her with a serious look. "I promise you'll be okay. The lightning can't get us in here. We have that magic rod, remember? Come on, get up." He said, pushing her into a sitting position. "You're not alone anymore."_

_Twilight shivered once more at the lightning, then reached over and hugged her dragon. "Thanks, Spike." He was the only one who knew she was terrified of storms and everything to do with them. She loved the sun but the darkness of the clouds and the thunder and the rain and-_

_Spike reached up and wrapped his arms around her neck and then let go as she released him. He wiped away her tears and smiled. "I'll go get your bed ready for you and you can take a nap."_

_Twilight laughed. "I'm not tired."_

_"I know, but you look like you could use a nice comfy blanket." Spike said, heading upstairs, then turned to make sure she wasn't curled up again. Instead, he saw Rarity and Applejack outside in the rain._

_"What's wrong?" Twilight asked, getting to her hooves. Spike turned to her and frowned._

_"Applejack and Rarity are outside in the storm!" He said._

_"Really?" Twilight jumped up and looked out the window, gasping. "You're right! You go ahead and get things ready, but prepare for three... I think they might have to stay here. There's no way they can make it home in this weather..." Spike nodded as she ran to the door._

_"Applejack! Rarity!" Twilight called, standing in the doorway, making sure she wasn't crying anymore. She had to sound strong for them. Yeah, she wasn't afraid of storms... She loved rain..._

_She saw them look around and she called their names again. They rushed forward toward her house, dripping wet._

_"Come inside girls, quick." She said, ushering them closer to her house. When they stopped on her doormat she was so happy to have someone be with her during the storm, even if they would never know the truth._

Sparkle's eyes were tearing up, she was so terrified as more lightning and thunder struck. She suddenly bolted back up the castle stairs and tried to find her way through the castle, back to the bedroom, back to Luna...

But it was to no avail. She got twisted up in the many halls and rooms, and before she knew it she couldn't tell where she was. She laid down and curled up as more thunder rumbled the castle walls. She was scared, lost, and alone in this. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to tell herself not to cry, but it was no use. Even her 'new self' was terrified of thunderstorms.

Her eyes let loose more tears she had been holding in and sobbed. There was no Applejack or Rarity to save her now. There was no Spike to comfort her.

All alone. She was all alone.

* * *

><p>"Twilight Sparkle?" A voice called as the unicorn shivered again. Sparkle looked up quickly and got to her hooves, trembling.<p>

"P-Princess?" She responded, wiping her eyes with her front hoof. Her eyes were finally drying up and her face hurt terribly.

"Sparkle!"

"Where are you?"

"Sparkle?"

The unicorn's hooves carried her into another room and down a staircase, through a hallway and a greenroom. She ran faster as the voices of other ponies rang out through the castle.

"I'm here! I was lost, I'm here, don't worry, right h-Woah!" She said, stumbling as she almost fell down some stairs.

"There you are!"

Sparkle smiled and hurried down them, stopping in front of Princess Celestia, Twinkle, Moon Dancer, Minuette, and Lyra. She held in a happy shout as she looked upon their faces.

"Where were you, Twilight Sparkle?" The princess asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, I was just... exploring..." Sparkle laughed, shifting her hooves.

"I found these unicorns outside in the rain. They said you had invited them over." Princess Celestia said with a questioning look. Sparkle's ears drooped. She had forgot to ask, and after all, this wasn't her house.

"Uh, I guess I did..."

"Alright." The princess said, turning to walk away. "I'll let you take it from here. Take care girls, and don't forgot the essay that's due on Monday."

"Goodnight Princess Celestia." They said in unison, then turned to Sparkle. "You really live here?" One of them said. Sparkle nodded.

"In fact, I share a bedroom with Luna." She told them all of a sudden. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to tell them how important she was. She almost laughed at herself. _Sparkle, don't you know how beautiful you are? _The voice in her head said. _You deserve to show off. You deserve it. You deserve all of what you're getting._

_No. Don't get carried away. _She pushed the voice away and smiled at the unicorns gasping.

"But we won't be staying there, don't freak out." Sparkle laughed, trotting towards the main entrance. She knew how to get to the room from there, and she didn't want to seem stupid in front of these ponies. She needed to impress them.

They followed her obediently, marveling at the walls around them. The rain kept hitting but Sparkle was no longer afraid with the others here.

"So you're sisters with Princess Cadence and Shining Armor?" Twinkle said, breaking the silence and trotting up closer to Sparkle.

"Yeah, I was actually at the wedding. I planned everything for them. Shining Armor is my-" She stopped, about to say BBBFF, but realized it sounded childish. "My brother. He's really cool. Cadence used to be my babysitter." Sparkle smiled. The others gasped, and Sparkle nodded. "She was really nice and she's going to make a great mother."

"Mother!" Minuette exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's pregnant!" Sparkle stopped, grinning. "They told me. They tell me all kinds of important information." She bragged, flipping her hair. _No they don't Twilight. That was the only thing they told you and you weren't supposed to tell anyone. What's your problem? _The voice in her head shouted at her. _I need to stop this._ "Make sure nopony finds out though, I'm trusting you guys." She said quickly.

They continued walking through the castle. Sparkle's mind kept drifting back to the voice in her head. There was the one who constantly complimented her, told her she was beautiful, told her she didn't need her old friends, and then there was the one who told her to be good, to control herself, be good old Twilight Sparkle.

_Good old Twilight Sparkle. You're not her. You are Sparkle. You're new. You have nothing to do with your past. Good, smart Twilight. What fun is that?_

Sparkle's eyes shut tight as she tried to block out the thought. She couldn't figure out why she kept thinking like this. Ever since she threw out her Element... The voice had never been with her before. But the more it spoke to her, the harder it got to ignore it.

* * *

><p>Sparkle's eyes were bright once more. The guest bedroom down the hall from Luna's was lit up with candles, filling the room with a sweet scent. The unicorns' sleeping bags were laid out in the empty room. Sparkle was actually really surprised that it had no furniture at all. She expected it to be a study of some sort, but it was just an overlooked room that no pony ever remembered.<p>

Like Sparkle was for those sad days.

The sleeping bags were in a circle and in the middle sat a large makeup and hair kit, and most of the ponies were experimenting different looks on each other, but Sparkle was trying to get back into her study habits.

Ever since she met these unicorns, she had started slacking off, and she was waking up her mind again. Just imagining all the books waiting to be read in the archives brought a smile to her face. She may not be Twilight, but she was still a bookworm, and nothing would change that.

"Excuse me, Sparkle?" One of the ponies said, and she looked up from her book on Dragon Migration Habits.

Lyra and Moondancer were standing in front of her, smiling. "Yeah?" Sparkle said.

"Can we mess with your hair? It's so pretty."

Sparkle laughed and stood up, closing the book. "Sure."

And so the night continued, and Sparkle had more fun than she had had in days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and keep 'em coming! It makes me so happy when I see a new review is up! Someone said they were said the last one was so short, so I made this one longer, just for you!  
>Thank you so much everypony! I hope you keep reading and enjoying my story!<p> 


	12. A Helping Hoof

Fluttershy's mane was being whipped violently around in the strong winds. The sky lit up with lightning and she shivered, but continued on. She had finally made it into Canterlot, and was steadily making her way towards the center of town.

Suddenly, a thought struck her. Where would Twilight be staying? She decided to land on a busy road and ask around, maybe get some shelter.

Taxis pulled by strong colts were going right and left, nopony wanting to have to walk through the wet streets. A couple unicorns were strolling around, window shopping, and levitating umbrellas above their heads.

Fluttershy ran up to them and immediatly questioned them about Twilight, wondering if they knew where she was staying. They shook their heads and walked away whispering. She kept asking, but no one could tell her if Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle's house now had an extra pony, or if they had heard of a pony disappearing from Ponyville and reappearing in Canterlot. There was no clues as to where Twilight had disappeared to.

Disappointed and soaked, she slowly made her way into a bakery where she squeezed out her hair and walked up to the counter. She ordered a mug of tea and a cookie, then sat and ate her meal quietly.

"Having a tough night?" The waitress cleaning tables asked, trotting up to her.

"Yeah, actually." Fluttershy sighed, laying her head on the table. The other pony slid into the booth and smiled.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked, and Fluttershy looked at her up and down, trying to decide if she should share her troubles.

"I guess. I need all the help I can get." She muttered, doubting this pony would know anything. She went on to explain what was going on and soon the waitress had levitated another mug of tea towards her.

"So yeah, I'm looking for our friend here. Her name is Twilight. Have you heard anything from anypony?" Fluttershy said hopefully.

"Well..." The waitress thought a moment. "Not exactly. But if your friend is a unicorn, I do know that Princess Celestia just got a new student. My best friend's sister's daughter is in her class, and she said that the new unicorn is 'special'."

"Well, Twilight is a purple unicorn who's really smart and she has a dark mane with pink in it and she's good at-"

"You must be talking about Sparkle." The waitress interrupted.

"Sparkle?" Fluttershy stopped, confused, then nodded excitedly. "Yes, yes! Her name is Twilight Sparkle! But everyone calls her Twilight."

"Not around here. I've heard all of the students and mares with daughters talking about her. She's not very well known yet but I'm sure she'll be really popular soon enough, from what I've heard. She's the Princess's favorite. You know she's staying at the castle?" The waitress said. Fluttershy sighed, frustrated. Why had she said Twilight, not Twilight Sparkle? It would've saved her so much time.

"I hate myself!" She squeaked. "I can't believe I did that. The castle, you say?"

"Yes, she just got here a few days ago." The waitress said.

"Thank you so much, um..." Fluttershy bit her lip, unsure of her name.

"Jasmine." She said, turning toward the counter. "You're welcome. Do be careful."

"I will, thanks again." Fluttershy flew to the door and was about to dash out when she was called back.

"It's so cold out. Here..." Jasmine turned around and levitated an umbrella. "Here." She placed it on Fluttershy's back and then went to the back room. "Take this too." She wrapped a soft coat around her and smiled.

"Oh, no, I couldn't..." Fluttershy said, gazing uncertainly at the coat. "It's much too expensive, and it's your's, I just-"

"I insist. If you're going to find your bestfriend in this weather, you deserve it. You seem like a really great pony." Jasmine said, stepping back. "If you ever need anything else, come see me."

"Thank you so much." Fluttershy smiled shyly, then flew out the door and towards the castle in the distance, the outlook on her mission looking so much brighter.

Jasmine watched her leave and then closed up the shop, leaving towards her own house. She just hoped that poor pegasus would be okay.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was once more wet, but not as much as before. The shelter of the umbrella was really helping. Now that that was solved, she had to figure out a way to get next to the castle without entering it and without guards questioning her. Her eyes scanned the scene before her, and soon she had developed a plan.<p>

Her wings carried her around Canterlot until she could fly at a side that was unprotected by guards. There was no entrance or windows, but there were little ledges that stuck out. She landed on one, finding that only two feet could stand on it. She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and started walking, hopping to other ledges when necessary.

As she made her way around the castle, she started to realize how tired she was. Her balance was off, she was still shivering, her eyes kept drooping, and she felt as if she would collapse at any given moment. Suddenly some thunder rumbled above her and, startled, she slipped off of the wet ledge. She started screaming, then immediately shut up, so no pony would know that she was hanging on to the castle, back hooves dangling, only her front hooves supporting her as the rain continued hitting her. Her saddlebags slipped off along with the umbrella and she became soaked once more.

Her eyes started watering as the hooves holding her up started slipping off of the ledge. It was like trying to hold on to ice. Her wings tried desperately to support her weight, but they were failing, becoming so exhausted from a long flight. All that was left to do was fall.

_You can't do it!_

_Fluttershy! Haha, more like Failureshy!_

_No one cares if you fall!_

Fluttershy's eyes let the tears out. She glanced down to see them disappear before they hit the ground. It was foggy and wet, not allowing her to see how far up she was. She was going to fall. The voices in her head laughed at her more, and she cried out as she felt her hooves slip off the edge.

But there wasn't any Rainbow Dash to save her now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed or is just reading this story. Seeing your reviews make me so happy. I read them all and I do consider what you say and try to make my writing better so more people can enjoy my writing.  
>I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but I usually write a couple chapters ahead of the one I publish so I have time to write more, that way I can update quickly. Problem: I'm getting closer to the end of what I've written so far, so it might be a while until I update again. I'll try to write quickly for you guys, but I have to get ahead again.<br>**Thanks again to everyone! You guys make me feel so special. :3 -StrawberryDashie**


	13. Hurting

**A/N: **I really want to thank you guys again. My readers mean the world to me. I had one person review who said this brought up great memories for them. That's all I really want as a writer, is to make other people happy. I want people to enjoy my love for writing, and when I see that I have, I feel so happy and wonderful. You guys are truly amazing. Thanks, and sorry I left you with that cliffhanger. I hope this makes up for it. :)  
>P.S: Some people have been noting that I don't write everypony or anypony. I'm sorry! ^^" I forget sometimes. I put it in sometimes and then sometimes I don't because I'm not used to writing that. And Applejack's accent: Sorry about that too. I'm not good with them, so I'll try, but you'll just have to read it in an accent.<p>

* * *

><p>Dark clouds rolled above Canterlot, making the peaceful night turn into a nightmare.<p>

A small yellow pegasus was slowly making her way towards a window facing the street. Her mane was frizzled, she wore a soft brown coat, and her eyes were red from crying. Down her leg was a large bruise, the result of a long fall. One of her wings was slightly bent and anypony observing her could see she winced everytime she flapped them, trying to achieve her goal.

Fluttershy finally reached a window, then glanced inside to see one bed and a bookshelf. She scanned it, then sighed, continuing to the next. On and on she went, the rain pouring down on her small frame. After looking for an hour, she was almost ready to give up and try again tomorrow.

"One more, Fluttershy. Just... one... more." She said, pulling herself over to the balcony railing. Her right back leg was burning with pain, hurting everytime she moved it. Her left wing was limp and wasn't working properly. She was exhausted and soaked.

The room was dark, but she could just make out the shape of two beds and a slightly messy floor. She stared around, then gasped. She saw a large book that looked awfully familiar, resting on the bed.

"Is that... Please be it..." Fluttershy said, slowly climbing onto the balcony and pushing open the sliding door, crawling in. Almost immediately she felt better, the rush of warm air welcoming her inside. She didn't even care if she was still chilly, rain wasn't dripping onto her now.

She took a moment to relax and just stand there, then she shook out her mane and made her way to the bed on the left. It was dark blue and the covers were pulled down, as if somepony had just got out of it. Right on top of it all was a suitcase and an open, hollowed out book. This looked familiar to the pegasus.

She closed the book and looked at the cover. "The Elements of Harmony."

"Twilight... Where's your element?" She wondered aloud, flipping through the pages before closing it and putting it away in the suitcase. She searched the room, under the beds, in the closet, before stopping to lay down on the bed and sigh. Her eyes started to droop close as she almost fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Fluttershy whispered to herself, standing up and looking toward the door. She walked toward it, looking down. She noticed a small trash can beside it and lowered her ears. "N-No... She couldn't have..."

Slowly, she moved her head over it, then looked down. She gasped and immediately looked away. "Why Twilight? W-Why would you...?" She looked back and used a hoof to lift it up. The Element of Magic glinted in the lightning outside, making Fluttershy drop it. Why would Twilight throw it away? She picked it up and stuffed it in the coat she was wearing, not going to leave it there to get dusty. She retreated to the balcony and decided to try and see if Twilight was anywhere else in the castle. Fluttershy's journey was turning into a nightmare for her. She had gone all this way to discover that Twilight didn't care about her own element that had saved Equestria... twice.

She began looking in other windows, before coming to one where candlelight was glowing inside. The curtains were pulled back and Fluttershy's sea green eyes slowly peered into the window.

There was a cluster of unicorns, all laughing and talking, and then in the center was someone who Fluttershy wished was not there with those ponies.

Twilight was sitting between two unicorns, and chatting with the others like she'd known them forever. They were putting makeup on her, choosing outfits for her, doing her hair, hooficures... Everything Twilight had never done with them.

Fluttershy could feel her eyes watering and she ducked down, feeling like she was interrupting something.

There was Twilight, right inside that room, but perfectly happy without them. They had all been replaced. Fluttershy didn't want to believe it, but all the proof she needed was right there.

Suddenly the world felt a lot colder. Her mind was clouded as she descended the castle and landed on the street. She limped off into an alley, knowing there was no way to find shelter this late. Her hooves carried her blindly, eventually landing her in a box, under a ledge outside the back of a shop.

She pulled the Element of Magic out and placed it beside her, and then she adjusted the coat to lay over her as she curled up and stared out at the drizzling rain. She was broken, cold, tired, and hurt. But out of all of this pain, her heart hurt the most.

* * *

><p>Sparkle finally gave up. She couldn't sleep, and in fact, she really didn't want to. She crawled to the window and stared out at the rain. Her heart felt very heavy, and her head was hurting. She sighed and opened the window, glad to feel the cool breeze on her face.<p>

She was tired of pretending. Pretending like she didn't miss her friends. She knew she did, even if she didn't care to admit it. Her 'new friends' were a good subsitute, a good way to forget, but at the end of the day it didn't matter if they were there or not. Sparkle didn't really care.

But her old friends?

She cared a lot.

Her eyes closed and she tried to imagine what they were doing right now. She waited, waited for a picture to appear, but none did. However, she suddenly felt cold and her back leg hurt terribly. She felt exhausted.

"Must be the outside air." She murmured to herself, closing the window and heading back to her sleeping bag, settling down again and watching the other unicorns, wishing her life could be as simple as their's.

"I wish none of this had ever happened." Sparkle whispered, a tear falling.

She knew she had promised herself not to cry anymore, told herself that there would be no more missing ponies who obviously didn't care about her. But it hurt too much. Too much to forget about.

She stood and quietly left the room, heading down the hall to Luna's room. She opened the door slowly to find Luna was not inside.

Good. She wanted to be alone.

She reached for the trashcan and held it up, staring at it. "I'm so sorry, Element." Then she held a hoof out and flipped the can over, ready to catch the crown when it fell.

But nothing fell.

"W-What?" Sparkle set the can down and stared inside. There was nothing. It was empty.

"Where is it?" She asked herself, getting down and crawling around, searching the room. "Elements don't just disappear."

Sparkle laid on her bed and screamed into her pillow, letting her eyes get wet with tears again. She had lost her home, her friends, and now she had lost the only thing she had left of her old life.

"Why would it go away?" She whispered, rolling over and staring at the ceiling. "Unless..."

_Twilight, it must have disappeared because you don't deserve it anymore. _The second voice whispered in her head. _You don't own the Element now. The friendship doesn't exsist, so neither does it. Without the friendship of you six ponies, the Elements are lost too. You read that in the book, remember?_

"No... No..." Sparkle said, getting up. "I.. I didn't mean for that to happen."

_I know, Twilight. I know._

Sparkle looked desperately outside. She ran onto the balcony and stared out at the moonlit sky. "I'm sorry!" She screamed. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Please come back!"

Her head fell and her mane hung in her face. "I'm sorry... I just want my life back..."

_Are you going to listen to that stupid pony in your head?_ The first voice shouted. _She doesn't know anything! You may think that's you, but it's not. You're not her anymore. You're not Twilight. You're Sparkle. How can she call you Twilight? You're nothing like her. You are an independent pony. Who cares about being 'happy friends'? Who cares about books? Who cares about any of that? You don't! You don't need those things. You need YOU! You need Sparkle!_

Sparkle looked back up at the moon again. "I don't know what I need anymore. I don't know who I am."

_I'll tell you. You are Sparkle, a beautiful, amazing unicorn. Somepony who's powerful, popular. Isn't that what you want? Isn't that what you __**need**__? Don't you see what that 'Twilight' talking is doing to you? Do you want to feel like you do now? Sad, miserable, lonely, when you have perfectly good friends in the other room? You don't need 'Twilight', you don't need your Element, you don't need any of that to be a happy pony. But what you do need is me. Me, Sparkle. That's what you deserve and that's what you can get._

Sparkle covered her ears, trying to get the voice to leave. She knew it was her imagination, but even that scared her. It showed her that deep down, that _was_ her. And now the real her was coming out and taking over.

"I miss Twilight. I miss Spike and Rainbow and Applejack and Pinkie and Flutter-"

_It doesn't matter. They're not here, are they? Do you think they'll ever be? Why tear yourself up about ponies who don't give a crap about you?_

Sparkle sighed, getting to her feet. "Whatever."

_That's how they feel about you._

She shook her head and trotted inside. "I don't care."

_Neither do they._

"Stop it!"

_Not until you tell me that you are Sparkle now!_

"I'm not!"

_You are!_

"Please help..." She whispered, hoping somepony, some spell would save her from the voice.

_I'm trying to._

"No, you're just hurt-...ing..." Sparkle said, suddenly becoming very weak and falling onto the ground, her legs giving out. Her mind clouded over and suddenly everything was dark.

_This is for the best._ The voice was the last thing Sparkle heard as she lost all control of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: It's kind of short, I know, but you guys made me feel guilty leaving you like that, so I hope you liked it even though it's small. I'm still writing, trying to get ahead, and soon I can(hopefully) give you a long chapter. Thanks everypony! -**StrawberryDashie**


	14. Not Right

**A/N: **So I've decided to be like regular authors on here and just go ahead and update when I have a new chapter. So I'm putting everything I've written up, and I'll just put up more when I get there. That way I don't feel bad for not uploading when I already have it done. So here's chapter 14, hope you like it! And thank you everyone for the reviews, keep them coming! I read them all. :DD  
>Oh and by the way, this chapter heads more into the T rating, so if you're a young kid, you probably don't want to read it. It's not that bad I guess, but you know, never too safe.<p>

* * *

><p>The rain had slowly calmed until it was just drops falling every so often from the dark sky. Fluttershy's eyes opened as she heard a door opening. Peeking her head out of the damp box, she saw a large unicorn with a chef hat exiting out the back of what appeared to be a restaurant.<p>

She put her head back in the box, coughing. Her head ached terribly, and she felt stiff and cold, even with the coat. Her wing and back leg both hurt more than yesterday, and when she left the box after the unicorn went back inside, she found that she had a limp and it was unlikely she'd be able to fly at all.

The pegasus's stomach growled angrily and she sighed, starving. She knew she had no money and no pony to go to, except for Jasmine, and Fluttershy felt like she had taken enough from her. Coughing, she slowly limped down the alley, the Element of Magic in hoof, and suddenly smelled something resembling food. Turning, she went back to a trashcan outside the restaurant and frowned.

"Fluttershy, really, you're not that hungry. You can go a bit longer." She told herself, trying to turn away, but finding that her stomach had won over her mind and she was taking off the lid to the can, looking inside.

"Oh." She said, surprised. Inside lay some dead daisies and a container with a liquid in it. She pulled them out and set them down in front of her. "Yum." She sighed, flipping off the lid to the container. It looked like very runny gravy.

"Take what you're given, Fluttershy. Be thankful you have anything at all." She muttered, reaching down and dipping a daisy in the gravy. She took a bite and gagged, but finished her _delicious_ breakfast off in a few minutes.

After the meal, she got out of the alley and headed toward the main road out of town, then realized if she couldn't fly, she'd have to walk the whole way. She squeezed her eyes shut as she imagined the pain her leg would give her, but she kept walking, eventually landing herself on the wrong road, confused.

"Ugh." She said, sitting down. Her stomach didn't feel well, and she felt like she had a cold. Her eyes closed as she felt something travel up her throat, and up came her breakfast, all over the ground. "Oh Fluttershy, now look what you've done."

Disgusted, she got to her hooves and limped away, hoping no one had noticed. Her head hanging, she continued along the road, wondering if there was any way she could get back to the others.

Actually, she wasn't very excited to get back. Her worries about this trip had came true. Twilight didn't want them anymore. She didn't need them. She had forgotten about them. They had been replaced. All those thoughts ran through her head as she headed, unknowingly, straight into a train station.

"Wh-Oh! Excuse me..." Fluttershy said, looking up and lowering her ears as she bumped into a light green unicorn. "I didn't see you..."

The unicorn turned and revealed kind lavender eyes. "That's quite alri- Hey, aren't you the mare I met yesterday?"

Futtershy gasped, smiling. "Oh, yes, you're-", she stopped to cough, "Jasmine. Thanks again, for the coat and the umbrella. I'm sorry, I lost the umbrella in the storm, but here's the coat, and I'll pay you for the umbrella when I can..." She said, hurriedly taking off the coat.

"No, no. You keep it. It's okay. Did you find your friend?"

"Uh, yeah... Yeah I did." Fluttershy coughed, looking away. "Not how I expected it to go."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You look pretty torn up, are you okay?"

"Uhm, yeah. Just fine." She said quietly, looking back at her, smiling.

"Do you need me to get you anything? I can buy you a train ticket to where you need to get." Jasmine asked, walking up to the ticket counter. "I really want to help you."

"You've helped me enough. I can't take your money."

"You're not taking it if I'm giving it to you." Jasmine pointed out, turning to the board with the names of trains and towns. "Where are you from?"

"I can't let you pay for a ticket for me! I'm serious." Fluttershy said, trying to use her assertiveness. "No means no, and I say no."

"Come on, I'm already paying for one, there's a discount if you buy two. If you let me buy it, you'll actually be saving me money. You'd be helping _me_. Consider it paying me back for the umbrella."

Fluttershy frowned and hung her head, scuffing the ground with her front hoof. "But you're still paying for some of it, and you-"

"Hey. I don't care." Jasmine laughed, placing a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "How else will you get where you're trying to go? I can see the way you limp, and your wing looks broken. You look sick too, and I can hear your stomach growling. There's no way you can get back alone."

Fluttershy sighed. "You're not gonna go until I say yes, are you?"

"That's right." Jasmine grinned.

"Okay. If it means that much to you, of course I'll say yes." She said, hopping up to the counter. "I need to get to Ponyville."

"Sure thing." Jasmine smiled, ordering two tickets there. "I'm really happy to be helping you."

"I can't thank you enough." Fluttershy smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, th-"

"You're welcome." Jasmine interrupted, grabbing the tickets and heading toward the train waiting outside.

* * *

><p>Sparkle woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. She smiled and jumped up, then realized where she was. "Why am I in this room? Don't the girls need me?"<p>

_You were sleep walking. Nothing else to it._

"Oh." She said to herself. "Of course." She trotted out into the hall and poked her head in the guest room, finding the others had left. "I wonder if they thought I had disappeared."

_Sparkle! Stop acting like an airhead and asking questions. If they left, they left. You don't care. Now go and get all pretty and go down to breakfast._

Sparkle obeyed the voice and trotted into Luna's room, and for a moment she had a brief memory, but it was too quick to make out what it was of. She picked up a light pink hoodie and a white skirt, then trotted downstairs, her nose in the air.

"Good morning, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Celestia said, passing her in the hall.

"Whatever." Sparkle said, giving her a funny look and continuing on. Celestia paused to stare after her and thought a moment, then kept walking.

Sparkle made her way into the dining room and smiled when she saw the other girls sitting, waiting for her to enter before eating.

"Good morning!" Most of them said, jumping up and walking over to her. They all were wearing similar outfits.

_Your's is better. You are better than them._

"Uh, hi." Sparkle said, looking away, her nose in the air, as if she didn't care if they were there or not. "Where's my breakfast?"

"Oh, uhm, it's not here yet. We didn't know what you wanted, so-" Lyra explained hurriedly, but was shushed by Sparkle.

"Everyone knows I like eggs." She said, taking a seat. "How could you NOT know I like eggs?"

"We're sorry, Sparkle. We'll get them right away." Lyra and Moondancer took off, but Minuette stayed behind a bit, staring at Sparkle.

"Well? Aren't you going to serve me too?" Sparkle asked, staring back.

_Something's not right here, _Minuette thought as she slowly walked towards the other unicorns who were trying to get the cooks to make the eggs faster.

* * *

><p>"Rainbow Dash, honestly, you need to calm down." Rarity said, relaxing under a tree with a coconut in her hoof. "I'm sure Fluttershy is just fine. She's probably only gone a bit ahead to check out the scene and maybe find food or shelter."<p>

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down! No, Rarity, I can't! Maybe if your highness got up off of her flank and looked around, she'd see that this is a weird, haunted, creepy, cursed forest where anything could happen to a small terrified pegasus! I thought you were best friends, but you don't even care!" Rainbow shouted, ending her flight and stopping right in front of the unicorn's face.

"Now, Rainbow, that's a little harsh, don't ya-" Applejack started, lowering her ears.

"No, no! It's perfectly okay! I don't mind Rainbow flapping her fat mouth so much the whole forest will hear and probably awaken some beast!" Rarity glared, putting a hoof forward and narrowing her eyes.

"So you do agree that this forest is dangerous!"

"Of course I do, but unlike you, I know Fluttershy, and I know she would not willingly run out into trouble-"

"Don't tell ME I don't know Fluttershy! I'll have you know that I-"

"Girls!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "Why are we fighting? You know what we should do? We should find Fluttershy!" The stress was getting to them all, especially Pinkie Pie. She had never lost a friend before, and it was very hard on her. In fact, her mane was starting to straighten.

"Pinkie's right. We can't start fighting amongst ourselves if we want to find Fluttershy _and_ save Twilight. We have to work together, trust each other, and never lose hope. Before we get into any more trouble than we already are in, let's find Fluttershy-" Applejack paused, "calmly, and then we can continue our search for Twilight." Hopefully when Fluttershy was found, they wouldn't have to search for their lost friend anymore, Applejack thought.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's troubles weren't as heavy now that she had a way to get back to the others. The train was much warmer than a cold wet box, and her headache was starting to go away.<p>

She was laying on a pillow by the window, staring out sadly. Even with a way back, she still had the problem of Twilight. Reaching into the coat, she pulled out the Element and set it in front of her, staring intently at it. She grabbed a blanket folded up beside her and rubbed at the star on it, making the dust vanish and the crown glimmer.

"Hey." Jasmine's voice said. Fluttershy looked up, frowning, then back to the Element.

"Hello." She said quietly, placing the Element back in the coat.

"What was that?" Jasmine asked, staring at the thing sticking out.

"Oh, just something of Twilight's. That's all." Fluttershy explained quickly, laying her head on her front hooves.

"I could've sworn I've seen that before. And I was almost sure I've seen you before." Jasmine thought aloud. "Fluttershy... Twilight Sparkle... Crown thing... Celestia..."

Fluttershy waited for her to figure it out, closing her eyes and slowly drifting off into a nice warm nap.

~/)*(\~

When Fluttershy awoke, she realized she wasn't at home in a nice cottage, in fact, she was on a train that was shaking violently.

"What's going on?" She said, getting to her hooves sleepily. "Woah!" She said, almost tumbling back onto the seat.

"Fluttershy!" A voice called, and she looked up, her front hooves steadying her.

"Hello?" She responded, moving forward a few hoofsteps before being shook and thrown to the floor. She landed on the side with the Element of Magic and screamed, feeling it dig into her ribs.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" The voice shouted, and she squeaked in response. Finally a pony ran into the train car. She looked up frantically and gasped.

"Princess Luna?"

The dark alicorn walked closer to the pegasus, helping her to her feet. "Yeah, it's me!" She smiled. "You don't look too good..."

Fluttershy went red and looked at herself. Her hair needed a good brushing, her wings were limp and the bones looked off, her back leg was bruised terribly, and she was a bit pale. "I'm not having the best trip..."

"I can tell. What are you doing here?" Luna asked, letting Fluttershy lean against her.

"I could ask you the same." Fluttershy said.

"Let's get out of here first, and then we can talk. If we don't get out we'll die. Come on." The princess told her, trying to fly, but finding there was no way that Fluttershy could keep up. She was trying, but was failing, even with the belief that if she didn't hurry she'd die. "This isn't gonna work." She suddenly straightened herself up and lifted her head into the air, her horn starting to glow.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy felt tingly and squeezed her eyes shut, then found herself on Luna's back.

"Sorry, you weren't supposed to feel anything. I'm out of practice and it's harder to levitate ponies when I'm used to paper and books." Luna apologized, using her magic to open the top exit, then unfolded her wings and flew out of the top. Fluttershy clung on and looked back to see the train rapidly heading towards a cliff, having lost control. She tightened her grip and looked away, up at the sky where the sun became blocked out by a dark cloud. Something wasn't right.

* * *

><p>Minuette lowered her ears as she stood behind the other unicorns, being yelled at by Sparkle. They were frantically running back and forth, getting her the things she demanded.<p>

"Can you believe them?" Twinkle scoffed, looking at Minuette. "Treating her like a godess."

"You're just mad because they're not treating you like that now." Minuette smirked, turning to her. Twinkle looked at her with such an intense glare she couldn't help but laughing.

"I'm serious, Minuette! This is a real problem." Twinkle said, looking away and aiming her daggers for eyes at Sparkle. "She's gonna be more popular than me. That can't happen. We need to have a talk."

"A talk?" Minuette said, staring at the ground. She had never liked 'talks'. Everyone got yelled at and it usually ended up in somepony leaving their group, crying.

"Yes. A talk." Twinkle said, flipping her mane and trotting out of the room, her nose in the air.

Minuette frowned, glancing at the others once more before following her leader out into the hall.

~/)*(\~

Sparkle flipped her mane and got to her hooves, heading toward the door. "Well? Aren't you guys coming?"

Twinkle stood beside Minuette at the arch leading into the hall that would take them into the guest room. She was gesturing for Moondancer and Lyra to join her, but Sparkle had caught her doing it. She narrowed her eyes and they glared at each other.

Sparkle scoffed. "Guys, I thought we were going shopping."

"I need to talk to them." Twinkle said angrily. "Alone."

Sparkle rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay. Whatever. If you two wanna be losers and go join her, be my guest. But I'm going shopping for new clothes that will look so much better than those rags _she's _wearing."

Twinkle started twitching, furious. Minuette put a hoof on her shoulder to calm her down but it was no use. Twinkle had ran forward and tackled Sparkle to the ground, biting her mane and pulling on it.

The two rolled around screaming and kicking while the other three stood back in horror. Minuette looked away and lowered her ears.

"What do we do?" Lyra asked fearfully, stepping out of their way as they came closer to her.

"Hold on, I'll fix this." Moondancer said. She looked to Minuette and nodded, and then they both aimed their horns at the two fighting. Their horns started to glow with a white magic, and soon Sparkle was thrown backwards, along with Twinkle. They landed on opposite sides of the room.

"Woah. Where'd you learn that one?" Lyra asked, excited.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep all the time in class you'd know we learned it last week." Minuette giggled, then Moondancer prodded her with a hoof. "What?"

"Look..." Moondancer said quietly, nodding towards Sparkle who was getting up, glaring. Twinkle jumped to her hooves and ran towards her again, and Lyra sighed.

"Not again. How many times are they going to do this?"

"It's a popularity contest, don't you see? Whoever wins gets to keep us three." Minuette explained.

"You mean we're just some prize to be won?" Lyra said sadly, her ears lowering. "I've always thought I was more of a leader."

"I've tried it. It just makes Twinkle hate you. Better to be second best but somewhat appreciated by Twinkle than be hated by everyone because you aren't her friend." Moondancer frowned, looking at her hooves.

"What is Sparkle doing?" Minuette questioned, staring intently at the purple unicorn who was focusing hard as Twinkle jumped over the table and galloped toward her. Her horn was glowing with a dark red and a large circle appeared around her.

Twinkle didn't care, still running towards her, not knowing what it was. "Think that little bubble will protect you?" As she ran into it, she screamed and fell backwards, burns all over her face and hooves where she had touched it.

"That's some forcefield!" Minuette shrieked, running to Twinkle's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Go away, I can fight her myself!"

"Why do we have to fight in the first place?" Lyra shouted so everyone could hear. Twinkle scrambled to her hooves and glared at Sparkle.

"Twilight over here is being a b****!" Twinkle yelled.

"Don't call me **TWILIGHT!**" Sparkle exclaimed, rising up into the air, the bubble following her. "I'm nothing like her. I'm not her. She's the old me. She's a stupid, no-good, miserable pony who can't take care of herself! Don't call me TWILIGHT!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Twinkle sneered, staring up at her. "You're too much of a wimp to stop hiding in your little protective bubble!"

"Wimp?" Sparkle exclaimed, dropping down onto the ground again. "Wimp? You are gonna regret saying that..." The bubble disappeared in one pop, and Twinkle was already aiming her horn at her.

Minuette turned to the others and they gave her looks of terror.

"Moondancer! Go get Princess Celestia!"

Moondancer nodded at the demand and turned, galloping out of the room, a determined look on her face.

"Lyra, you hold back Twinkle, I'll get Sparkle." They both ran towards them but Sparkle turned to glare, casting a ring of high flames around herself and Twinkle so they wouldn't interfere.

"Oh, you silly unicorns." Sparkle laughed. "Of course you wouldn't understand. But you can't interrupt us, this is very important."

"Why? So you can steal us from Twinkle?" Lyra cried, still sensitive on the topic.

"I wasn't aware you belonged to her. Don't you think you deserve better?" Sparkle asked politely, quickly glancing back to deflect a spell Twinkle cast. "I think you should be treated equally. You're just as good as her. You're better than her, in fact."

"Somehow I don't think you'd treat them that way." Twinkle shouted, firing another spell. She caught Sparkle off guard and hit her with a strong wave of magic, throwing her against the floor and then sliding her away from Twinkle.

"Oh Twinkle. That was a pretty powerful spell. But you're not as powerful as me." Sparkle laughed, levitating herself and using her magic to fire needles at her. Twinkle jumped out of the way, using her own forcefields. "See? She can call me a wimp, but it's easy to see who the real wimp is."

"Don't listen to them Lyra." Minuette said quickly. "Just go to Twinkle and calm her." She glanced desperately around, then spotted a glass of water on the table. Her horn glowed and the water disappeared, then it came out of her horn and landed on the fire, extinguishing it.

"Do you remember the sleeping spell?" Minuette asked, dashing toward Sparkle.

"Kind of!" Lyra shouted, tackling Twinkle.

"Use it now!"

Both of their horns began glowing when suddenly Minuette was levitated and her breathing sped up, her heart beating quickly. She was feeling a sharp pain in her lungs as she gasped for air, before being thrown onto the floor. She glanced up to see Sparkle laughing and walking toward her, her horn still glowing.

"Oh, Minuette. Didn't I tell you? You can't interrupt. You'll just make things worse for yourself." Sparkle smiled then levitated Minuette's shaking body, moving her to the side and continuing toward Lyra. "It's your turn. You can either get out of the way or get hurt."

Lyra's eyes started watering. She didn't know what to do, there was no way she could let her hurt Twinkle, but she wanted to be popular and pretty and not hated and she didn't want to get hurt.

"I know. Hard decision, huh?" Sparkle grinned, levitating Lyra and shaking her back and forth as she burst out crying. "Baby. Why do I even waste my time with you?"

"Please stop!" Lyra cried.

"Leave her alone, Twilight!" Twinkle screamed. Sparkle turned her attention to Twinkle and levitated her as well.

"Don't mess with me." Sparkle said darkly. "I'll always win, you see, because-"

"**Everypony stop right now!**" A loud voice rung out and everypony turned to see who had said it.

"Princess!" Lyra called to her, her tears still falling.

Moondancer's eyes widened as she walked in behind Princess Celestia. She couldn't believe everything that had happened since she had left.

"Twilight Sparkle! What are you doing? Did you...?" The Princess exclaimed, looking around. "I can't believe this! Put them down right now!"

Sparkle shrugged and let the spell disappear, watching them fall to the ground, terrified.

"I let you stay in the castle, come to my school, have a sleepover and _this_ is how you repay me? I'm absolutely astonished by your behavior."

"Sorry." Sparkle said, not moving.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Princess Celestia said angrily. "I would very much appreciate it if you would go up into your bedroom and not come out until I tell you."

"Whatever." Sparkle said with a bored tone, using her magic to disappear, then appear on the other side of the flames. She trotted past the princess and out of sight.

"Girls... What happened?" Celestia asked, positively confused.

Minuette sighed and started explaining, shakily getting to her hooves and leaning against the wall of support. After a few minutes, everything had been told and Princess Celestia had cleaned everything up and healed Twinkle's burns.

"I cannot believe Twilight Sparkle would do such a thing." She said disbelievingly. "It's not her."

"I know." Minuette said, her eyes red from crying. Lyra was sobbing on the floor beside Minuette. Moondancer was frozen, shocked. She didn't move, her eyes huge. It was obvious who was dealing with it in a mature way.

Twinkle walked up to Celestia and lowered her head. "Princess, I'm sorry I started it. She was making me so mad and it was very immature."

"Indeed it was, Twinkle. I am disappointed in you, but more so in Twilight, who resorted to use her powers for evil instead of good. I expected better of her. If you would like, you may stay in the castle a while longer, or you can leave. I thank you all for staying, but please..." Princess Celestia said, sighing. "Stay out of trouble."

"We will. Thank you, Princess Celestia." Minuette answered for them, helping Lyra up and waking Moondancer from her frozen position.

"I'll see you all on Monday." Celestia said, watching them exit the castle before relaxing. Now she just had to deal with Sparkle.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's heart was pounding as Luna lowered her onto the soft grass. They both watched with wide eyes as the train went over the cliff.<p>

"That was close." Luna said, turning back to Fluttershy. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so..." She whispered, looking at her side where the Element of Magic had dug into her. "Ouch."

"You're bleeding." Luna frowned. "What did that?"

"Twilight's... Element..." Fluttershy breathed, standing up.

"What? Why do you have that? Did you take it?" Luna said angrily. Fluttershy squeaked and closed her eyes.

"No, she threw it in the trash. I went to talk to her and-" Fluttershy broke off. "We'll talk later. Is Jasmine okay? Did you save her?"

"Jasmine? Who's she?" Luna asked, looking around.

Fluttershy glanced at everypony who was laying on the grass. Jasmine wasn't one of them. "Jasmine! She's not here!"

"Who's Jasmine?" Luna repeated herself, afraid of what had happened to her.

"She's a friend, she helped me make it to Twilight, she... I need to help her!" Fluttershy exclaimed, rushing toward the edge of the cliff and looking down, seeing the train still falling into the gorge below. "Jasmine is in that train!"

Luna narrowed her eyes and Fluttershy hurried to get on her back. "We have to go now!"

"I know, I know!" Luna said, jumping off the edge and flying down towards the train which was picking up speed.

"Jasmine!" Fluttershy called, her voice echoing. There was no response and her heart sped up.

Soon they had reached the bottom where the train wrecked, getting thrown on top of some rocks. Fluttershy quickly got off and started limping around, trying to find Jasmine. She flipped over stones, went inside the train, and Luna helped her look around on the ledges. She couldn't find her.

"Fluttershy, maybe she got out." Luna thought. "We could just go back up to the others." She suggested.

"No, I have to find her. She's down here, I know it." Fluttershy said sadly, walking around more. She traveled farther down the gorge, and finally heard something. She used every ounce of energy she had to fly quickly towards the noise, then found Jasmine's body laying there, her breath coming and going, and it was slowing.

"F.. luttershy..." Jasmine said in a raspy voice. "I.. remembered."

"You remembered? What?" She said, lowering herself beside her and calling for Luna to come.

"Twilight... Y-You said... Your friend... She's... Elements of Harmony..." Jasmine tried speaking but only a few words came out. Fluttershy understood that Jasmine was talking about how Twilight was the Element of Magic.

"Yes, she is. And so am I."

"I should... have remembered... You have... to help her." Jasmine said, looking at her with huge eyes as she continued trying to breathe.

"Oh, I tried. But she got rid of her Element. She didn't want it, she had thrown it away. That's why I have it. She thinks we hate her and we've been replaced." Fluttershy said quickly, getting to her hooves and trying to roll the pony over.

"No. You.. can't... give up." Jasmine breathed, her eyes starting to close. "Get your... friends... You have to save... her."

"Jasmine, no. Don't close your eyes. Luna can save you, can't she?" Fluttershy looked up desperately at the princess who was starting to levitate Jasmine.

"She fell a great height, Fluttershy." Luna said, looking at her. "It knocked the breath out of her. And she fell on..." Fluttershy looked down and saw some sharp rocks covered with blood.

"No, please. You have to save her." Fluttershy said quickly, staring up at Jasmine. "She doesn't deserve this."

"No pony deserves anything like this. But I can't. I'm not strong enough." Luna said, not believing in herself. "Tia could, but me, I can't. I don't have that knowledge yet and even if I did it wouldn't work, I can't even raise the moon which most unicorns could but I can't, and it's too late, she's already slipping away."

"Luna, just try!"

Princess Luna looked at Fluttershy who was staring sadly at her. Luna looked back at Jasmine who's breathing was slowing down even more. She pointed her horn at her and it started glowing, spurting sparks, and then Luna looked away, her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I don't know the spell."

Fluttershy squeezed her eyes shut and ran to Jasmine. "I'm so sorry."

"It's... okay. I'll be... good. Save... Twilight... Get Elements... only way... save Equestria... You can... do it. I believe in... you... Friendship is.. strong... You can... It is.. the only way..." Jasmine heaved, looking up at her with a determined face. "Be... safe."

"Oh Jasmine, why did this have to happen to you?" Fluttershy cried, laying her hooves on Jasmine. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could help."

"Be... strong... Fluttershy... You... are stronger... than... you think..."

Jasmine's head slowly fell back onto the rocks and Fluttershy burst into tears, sobbing on Jasmine's body. Luna walked up beside Fluttershy and lowered her head, a few tears of her own falling.

_Once again, you've failed,_ Luna thought. _Except this time it's not just the sun coming up late. It has costed somepony their life._


	15. Powerful

**A/N: **I've made people cry? I feel terrible! I didn't mean to! I just wanted it to be sad, not really sad! I'm sorry! But I guess that's a good thing too... If I can make people cry with my writing, that must mean it's good. Thank you for all the reviews everybody, this is everything I've written so far. :3

* * *

><p>"I'm so exhausted." Rarity said, stopping under a tree. "It's so hot, and we've been walking for hours."<p>

For once, Rainbow didn't argue, and sighed, falling onto the ground, sweating. Applejack walked ahead a bit, then turned and came back. "I say we stop for a bit. Ah hate to see ya guys so miserable."

Pinkie Pie climbed up to the top of a tree and hit a plump orange fruit, knocking it to the ground where Applejack sniffed it.

"Smells okay. I'll try ah bite." She said, then bit into it and smiled. "It's sour but it sure is good!"

Rarity crawled over and Pinkie dropped one for her, and soon everypony was feasting on oranges. When they had finished, all the oranges were gone except for two that Pinkie stuffed in her saddlebags.

"Okay everypony, before we start again, I want ya ta know somethin'." Applejack said, lowering her head. "Ah feel real bad about not tellin' ya all the truth, but Ah thought if Ah told you that ya might mess up the plan, or ya wouldn't agree."

They all turned to her, confused. "Ya see, Ah haven't been completely honest with ya'll. I actually know where Fluttershy is."

"What? Applejack!" Rainbow Dash tackled her to the ground, pinning her. "Why?"

"I know ya'll are mad, but if the plan worked she should be on her way back by now, and hopefully we won't have ta search anymore."

"Applejack, I can't believe you did that! You've made us walk around for hours on end in a neverending forest, to find someone who wasn't even in here!" Rarity exclaimed, following Rainbow.

"Guys!" Pinkie Pie shouted, her hair starting to get some more bounce to it. "Applejack walked in it too!" Rarity and Dash gave her a 'shut up' look, but she kept going. "We _could_ listen to her and let her tell us the plan, or we can not believe her and keep wandering around aimlessly. Your choice." She said, sitting down beside Applejack and pushing Rainbow off of her.

"Fine. But it better be good or else."

"Or else what? We're in this together. No one is leaving." Pinkie shouted. "I refuse to lose another friend."

Rainbow sighed and looked at her sympathetically. She felt bad for Pinkie, but she was going through hard pain herself. Just thinking of Twilight made her heart ache.

"Let's just listen." Rarity sighed, grabbing another orange and digging in as Applejack started to explain.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's tears were pouring into the valley below as Luna carried her up onto the cliff where everypony else was.<p>

"I didn't know her that well, but she was so kind..." Fluttershy sobbed. "She didn't deserve that. Why does everything bad keep happening?"

"I don't know, Fluttershy." Luna sighed. "I just don't know."

They landed on the grass and Luna layed her down. "Stay here, I have to go talk to the train staff."

"I can't really go anywhere." Fluttershy frowned, closing her eyes.

"I know." Luna said, then flew off towards the other ponies.

Fluttershy began thinking, wondering how all of this had happened to her, all the physical and emotional pain, in just two days. What she really couldn't believe is why the train had somehow got off track and hurtled toward the edge of a cliff. It couldn't do that unless something made it, and she was almost sure that the conductor wouldn't do something like that.

Luna returned after a few minutes and sat down next to Fluttershy. "They said that the conductor just lost control, like something took over. He couldn't do anything, the train just started hurtling towards the cliff and he passed out."

Fluttershy frowned. "That's weird."

"It's almost like... Nevermind." Luna started, then looked away.

"Like what?"

"Well, it's crazy, but maybe some kind of dark magic took over." Luna shrugged.

"There's dark magic?" Fluttershy said, amazed.

"Of course. With all good, there must be bad. I learned long ago that there is magic everywhere, no matter what kind. It wanders around. Good magic helps, like good luck, but dark magic feeds on the weak, getting into their hearts and taking over. But I wouldn't understand why dark magic would throw us off a cliff." Luna shrugged.

"Me either." Fluttershy sighed. "But anyway, why were you on the train?"

"Business in Cloudsdale. Nothing big, but I have to be there." Luna shrugged. "Why were you on the train?"

"Well, I went to see Twilight-"

"That's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Luna said, giving her an upset look. "You hurt her. She was so sad you left her. Why would you abandon her like that?"

"We didn't! She thought we hated her, but I came up to Canterlot to find her. We've been replaced, though. She threw her element away, that's why I have it.." She said, taking it out and placing it on the grass. "She doesn't even care anymore."

"I know she did when she arrived. I don't know about now though. But your friendship is so strong, I can't believe it would have broken." Luna sighed. "So you weren't trying to hurt her. You just wanted to fix it."

"Yeah, all of us are trying to. But I don't know what we'll do now. If she doesn't need us, I don't want to interfere in her new life without everypony else. I flew to Canterlot yesterday night in the rain, and Jasmine helped me so much..." Fluttershy said, looking away. "She gave me this coat, food, information, an umbrella... She bought my train ticket to get back to the others, which I guess I still have to go to them. We'll have to go from there."

Luna frowned, still surprised how Twilight hadn't realized they still cared for her. "I still have to get to Cloudsdale, no matter the circumstances. It won't be comfortable, but I can let you ride on me until we get to Ponyville and I'll let you off there."

"Luna, I can't accept your help. You've already saved my life and you have other stuff to do. I'd feel like a burden." Fluttershy said, lowering her head.

"You have to let me help you." Luna told her. "I couldn't save your friend. I couldn't save the train. I can't lower the moon and I can't remember spells. Ponies have died because of me. Some ponies don't trust me because I was once Nightmare Moon and they fear the darkness is still in my heart." She went on, her eyes watering. "I feel so weak, so stupid. Please let me help you. Let me prove that I can do something. That I can help instead of hurt."

Fluttershy looked up at her. "Princess..." She said, getting to her hooves and limping closer to her. "You're anything but weak." She said smiling. "You saved almost everypony from that crash. You have survived feeling so alone when you thought everypony hated you. Don't you ever say you're weak. I would trust you with my life, and you've given me reason to." Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around her in a hug and Luna's eyes widened, surprised by her actions. _Well, she is the Element of Kindness._

Luna returned the hug slowly, still a bit confused of acts of affection, but when Fluttershy pulled away they both had big smiles. "Now, if you really want to fly me to Ponyville, I'd let you. I really can't get back myself, and I'll feel terrible accepting your help when you've done so much for me, but I don't want to lie. There's no way I can reach the others without you."

"Thanks." Luna said, grinning. "You know, this really means a lot to me. You've helped me learn a lot. About my feelings and who I am. I owe you this."

"No, I owe you. You saved me. You're helping me back."

"Oh Fluttershy..." The princess said, levitating Fluttershy onto her back and unfolding her wings, starting to fly off. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

><p>Sparkle sighed, flopping down on her bed. "I've really done it this time."<p>

_It wasn't your fault. Twinkle started it, you were just defending yourself._

"I know. But I don't think Princess Celestia sees it that way." Sparkle muttered, covering her eyes with her front hooves.

_No one understands you, I know. But I do. That's all that matters, right?_

"I guess." Sparkle frowned, looking up and staring around the room. "Princess... I wish I were a princess. I think Princess Sparkle sounds good. I could be a princess. If I wanted to be one."

Sparkle continued daydreaming until she heard hoofsteps coming down the hall. She jumped off the bed and immediately used her magic to put everything away so the room looked neat.

_Hmmm... Maybe if I... _Her horn began glowing and a table appeared with warm cookies and milk.

"There. She can't hate me now." Sparkle grinned, walking up to the balcony doors and opening them to let fresh air in. She heard somepony knock on the door and she trotted to it, using her magic to pull it open. Princess Celestia stood there with a disapproving look.

"Princess Celestia, how nice to see you!" Sparkle said cheerfully, stepping back and levitating one of the cookies. "Would you like a treat? Just for you!"

"Don't even try that with me, Twilight Sparkle. Do you realize what you have done this morning?" Celestia said, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I-"

"No, I do not believe you do. You could have seriously injured those unicorns! I thought they were your friends! I expect more of you. If somepony attacks you, you should deal with it calmly. I thought it would have been _you _coming to me, not Moondancer. If that had gone on any longer, you could have put those ponies in the hospital." Celestia said angrily, making the door shut and the cookies and milk disappear. "I'm sure you didn't mean to, but with all of that magic you were using, you could have..."

_Listen to her go on and on. So boring. _The voice said. _But she did say something interesting. All that magic you were using. Could have put those ponies in the hospital. Just think of all of the power you have within you! You are so strong, Sparkle. So powerful._

"Twilight! Are you listening to me?" Celestia called out. "I said, where did you even learn those spells?"

"Oh, I... I read them in one of my books." Sparkle said, looking down. "When she came towards me, they just popped into my head. Oh, Princess, I didn't mean to harm them! I'm so sorry!" She said, looking up with fake tears in her eyes. "I just didn't want to get hurt. Please don't punish me."

Celestia was taken aback. She didn't expect her to start crying.

"Twilight Sparkle, dry your tears. I know you didn't mean to cause any damage." Celestia said gently, using her magic to levitate a tissue and wipe at her pupil's eyes. "Please, have a seat and we can discuss your treatment."

Sparkle smiled in her head, but nodded slowly on the outside, having a seat on Luna's bed. "Oh, Princess Celestia, I have a question to ask you."

"Anything." The princess smiled.

"See that building out there?" Sparkle inquired, pointing outside toward a building at the edge of Canterlot. "What is that? I've always wondered."

Celestia started to speak and Sparkle smiled.

_She's weak now. She's distracted. Now's your moment._

Sparkle's horn began to glow red and a little red orb appeared at the tip, slowly growing until it had long rays of light coming out of it. It started to move toward the princess and slowly entered the side of her head.

Suddenly Celestia froze and a shiver ran through her. She looked at Sparkle, confused. "Twilight Sparkle? Why am I in this room?"

"Oh, you were just answering my question about Canterlot. You must be tired, your brain must not be working right. I'd go to bed, if I were you. Thank you for coming in." Sparkle smiled, ushering her toward the door. "See you later, Princess!"

Celestia left the room and trotted down the hall. After she was gone Sparkle slammed the door shut and grinned wickedly.

_That was an impressive memory spell, Sparkle. I'm so proud of you. _The voice said, making Sparkle laugh, feeling appreciated.

"It was nothing really." She said happily, walking out onto the balcony.

_Oh, but it wasn't. You're going to be running things soon enough. You've got a new look, new attitude, new powers, new friends... Now all you need is a very special somepony._

* * *

><p>Twinkle trotted down the road with Lyra and Moondancer at her side, Minuette a bit in front.<p>

"Girls, I'm glad you tried to protect me." Twinkle smiled. "I know who you guys are really loyal to. But you were starting to act like you cared more about Sparkle than me."

"Oh, we were just trying to make everything seem believable." Lyra said excitedly. "Were we good?"

"Yes, girls. Good indeed. But a little too good." Twinkle said thoughtfully. "Remember what I said? She's not our real friend. We're only her friend because she's related to royalty now and she can get us to Prince Blueblood. Once she gets us to the Prince, and hopefully along the way gets us some cute colts- you saw the way they were looking at her, right?- we're leaving her."

"I know." Moondancer said. "I kinda feel bad, but after what she did to you-"

"She deserves it." Lyra finished her sentence, her nose in the air.

Minuette frowned, not taking part in the conversation. They were going to take away what she thought was a new friendship between them. She felt bad, because even if Sparkle was acting harsh today, she knew that wasn't her. She knew that something was going on that wasn't of Sparkle's doing...


	16. A Very Special Somepony

"So Fluttershy should've been back by now. I don't know what's happened to her, but we need to get back to Ponyville to wait for her to return. I'm sure she's fine." Applejack said, getting up and looking around at the others.

"So she went out all alone in that weather?" Rainbow said, her voice shaking. "She might've gotten hurt... Maybe that's why she's not back. I have to go find her! I have to. I'll see you guys later, but if she's out there-" And suddenly there was a rainbow flash and she was gone.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie called after her, bouncing away in the direction she went.

Rarity lowered her ears. "Fluttershy is a genius when it comes to plans, but she didn't get the part of being alone right. She needs us."

"Ah know." Applejack said. "Let's go, hopefully she'll be waiting for us when we get to Ponyville."

And so the two set off, the only thing on their minds being Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>Sparkle's hooves were heard clicking as she left the castle, thinking of colts. She had never spent much time on them, never looked at them, but Sparkle needed one. She needed a colt to make her feel like a true mare.<p>

She needed a special one, though. She was special, and she deserved someone as good as herself, maybe a bit less, but still special. Her eyes flickered around at all the colts on the street, but none of them looked appealing.

Sparkle had put on an extra short white skirt with a sparkling tank top. There was no way anyone could ignore her now. She felt ponies staring at her, but it didn't make her uncomfortable anymore, just special.

_Remember, Sparkle, you deserve someone special, but if you have to start small to get the colts interested, that's okay. What about him?_

Sparkle looked to her left and saw a colt with a shaved head, a tattoo on his neck, and his cutie mark was handcuffs.

"Uh, that'd be a big no." She said, absolutely disgusted.

_No, not him! Ugh. The one on your right._

She turned and stopped, looking at a colt with another mare, sitting at a table beside a hotdog stand. They looked familiar, and she racked her brain until she could remember. _Oh, that's right! They're in my class. _Sparkle thought, smiling. _Graphite and Blue Belle._

She started walking a bit closer until she could hear them, casually leaning against the fence which divided the road and the sculpture garden. She was a few feet away, draping her front hooves over the fence and pretending to be deep in thought.

"Well I can't believe you. All you care about is having somepony just to have somepony. I actually care about my grades and my family and my friends!"

"Good for you!" Graphite shouted. "You knew what I wanted getting into this relationship and you didn't seem to care then."

"What do you want then?" Blue Belle asked angrily, her ears laid back and her eyes beginning to water, not used to being yelled at, especially by the ones she cared about.

As they kept arguing, Sparkle grew distracted. She didn't care why they were arguing, she just wanted the mare to leave so she could talk to Graphite alone.

She felt ponies staring at her and she turned to see some colts across the street eyeing her, her skirt having lifted up as she stood against the fence. She smirked and made a pencil appear with her magic, then dropped it. She bent over and picked it up, laughing to herself as she felt them start whispering.

_Nice one, Sparkle. Give them something to look at, maybe then they'll pay attention to you._

"Well maybe we need to take a break!" Blue Belle said, getting to her hooves. Sparkle was ripped from her thoughts as she looked at them to see Graphite standing also.

"Maybe we do." He said, his eyes narrowed. "A really long one."

Blue Belle burst into tears and galloped away, her heart hurting terribly. Sparkle smiled. A heart breaker, that's what Graphite was. Well, she'd just have to break him.

Graphite sat back down, rolling his eyes. Sparkle trotted over to him and sat down across from him. "Hey Graphite, I saw what happened."

"Oh, Sparkle." He grinned. "Hey."

"Blue Belle can be a hassle. I feel for her, you know. She's an orphan with an adopted family. Real trouble, she is. She thinks if she doesn't have a real family, she can have anything else she wants." Sparkle shrugged. "I wouldn't even mess with her."

"Really?" Graphite said, looking at Sparkle intently. "You know, you're right."

"I know." Sparkle smiled, flipping her mane.

"I like... your skirt." Graphite smiled back, getting up.

"Thanks." Sparkle stood also, fluttering her eyes. "Look, I think you're cute. You wanna go for a walk in the sculpture gardens?"

Graphite went red and nodded quickly. Sparkle smirked and headed toward the entrance that let ponies in from the road. She led him toward the back and smiled as she stopped at the back corner.

"So, Graphite..." Sparkle said happily. "Since Blue Belle is out of the picture, I was thinking maybe you and I..."

Graphite nodded, his eyes narrowing playfully. Sparkle shook her head. "Nope, see, I don't want just a good time. You have to understand I want somepony who isn't afraid to be seen with me. Can you do that?"

He nodded again, she was the most special mare in Canterlot, and she was really hot.

"We don't have to hang out a lot, but I want you to make sure people know you're mine. And I'll make sure people know you're with me. You'll get so much popularity you won't even be able to digest it." Sparkle said, closing her eyes halfway and pushing him onto the ground with her front hooves.

She slowly moved closer, their muzzles almost touching, and Graphite's eyes began to close. Sparkle closed her own eyes and smirked as their lips met, all alone in the secluded garden.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know this isn't very long, but rules say you can't have a chapter made up of just an author's note, so I made this really quickly.  
>I'm going to be away from home for a week, I'm finally getting to go to Florida. :) So I won't be updating for a while. And I also was gonna reply to some recent reviews:<p>

mouch30: First off, I would like to thank you very very much. You've been reading this for a while and that makes me very very happy! :3 Thank you for calling it brilliant and 'perfect'. Thanks for reminding me of AJ's accent, that made me try to work on it a bit more. If this sounds mean, sorry, but I'm kind of happy you cried! Not in a mean way, of course, just in a I'm-happy-I-can-make-people-emotional-way. And the thing about the oranges, yes you do, but you can eat the peel(I think). My aunt used to eat them like that.

SuperDarthVader1: Thank you for reading this story! It makes me so happy when I see you review, and I like how you try and predict what is going to happen. :3 I'm glad you're interested in this story and I really want you to know how much I appreciate you. Thank you so much!

CSX5344: You've been reading this since I put up the first chapter, and that encouraged me to continue, so thank you for that. When I know people read my story, it makes me so happy and I keep checking the reviews to see if a new one has been submitted. You're truly amazing for reading, so I'd like to thank you for all of that. :))

Nobody2012: You are really awesome! I want to thank you for reviewing this story! You were my very first reviewer and kept me going. You haven't reviewed in a while, so make sure you tell me what you think, but even if you don't I want to say thank you because you encouraged me to go on. Thank you!

IntenseFrostbite: Thank you for reading! I only have a couple reviews from you but I can tell you are a really great person and I'm glad you are interested in my story. Even with just a few words you can make my day, so thank you for that. :)

jess2015: Your reviews always make me smile. :D Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story, it really made me happy when you said it was the best you've read so far. I wouldn't call myself the best but once you mentioned it, I realized that I am really proud of this story. Thank you for helping me believe in myself. That's something I needed to learn and something I know now. :)

Pinkamena the Medic: Thank you so much for reviewing this story! You seem really cool and it makes me glad to see you review. I'm glad you think it has a good plot and your most recent review made me smile. Thanks for being here for me! :)

ultimateCCC: I love how you question this story and think about it. From what I've read, you're pretty smart and you are good at predicting what will happen. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. I wrote personal things to each person who has reviewed two times or more, so sorry if you weren't mentioned. :) Everyone have a great week and I hope you're still here when I come back! -StrawberryDashie**


	17. I Promise

**A/N: **Well I'm back from Orlando. :) I had an amazing time and I'm glad I went. I really like planes too. I felt like Rainbow Dash when we were taking off. :D Anyway, here's all I've written. Oh, and by the way, I've made a cover for the story which I'll be putting up pretty soon. Thank you all for continuing to review! I love you guys! 3

* * *

><p>Luna's eyes had finally lost their blur as she flew gracefully over the country side. The scenery was absolutely gorgeous and Fluttershy couldn't help but stare in wonder, wishing she could move out into the farm land with the rushing streams and sparse woodlands.<p>

"Just imagine what kind of wildlife lives down there." She whispered, mainly to herself, but Luna looked back at her and smiled.

"All sorts of stuff. Mainly wild birds and rodents, but some of the animals are harder to find since farm ponies live around and they're afraid of our kind. Some development is actually going on down there, some business ponies want to make it a vacation spot while keeping all the natural beauty." Luna told her, gazing down with mild interest. She had always thought it was beautiful when her and Celestia had flown as fillies, but she had seen it so many times it was just normal to her now.

"Wow." Fluttershy said, amazed, but also quite scared of the drop. She looked up and distracted herself from the great height by watching the clouds which were beginning to darken and follow Luna's path.

"We're having a lot of storms lately." Luna said, looking over her shoulder. "I hope Canterlot is okay."

"Me too." Fluttershy murmured, mainly hoping Twilight was okay. No matter how much their old friend hated them, Fluttershy knew she would always love Twilight. She was kind and smart and caring, and her new friends were extremely lucky to have her. She just hoped her heart could deal with the loss of her.

As she thought about Twilight, she began feeling different. She was overwhelmed with feelings of lust and greediness. She shook her head, confused as she could almost feel hooves wrapped around her.

She closed her eyes and focused on the feelings, trying to find the source. She didn't feel that way about Twilight and she was sure Twilight didn't feel that way about her. She thought long and hard and soon a picture floated into her mind. It was of purple and gray hooves, blurred so she couldn't tell what was happening. She saw green which she assumed was grass and a cloudy sky with long white blobs rising above the grass.

_Now what could that be? _Fluttershy wondered to herself, opening her eyes as the picture left. _Oh, Fluttershy. Your imagination is going crazy. You haven't had a nice sleep. That's all. I'm sure tomorrow-_

Suddenly something catapulted into Luna and knocked her off balance. She had been staring below her and had not noticed it coming towards her.

"What was that?" Fluttershy shouted as Luna spiraled downward, out of control.

"I don't know!" Luna exclaimed, flapping her wings desperately and getting herself righted again, staying in the same spot and waiting for it to happen again.

After a few minutes, she started flying again, only to be knocked more forcefully downwards. Fluttershy screamed and closed her eyes, feeling herself slipping. "Don't worry, Fluttershy, I've got you!" Luna assured her, tilting herself forwards so Fluttershy slid back onto her back, but before everything was normal again they were hit once more, and now Fluttershy's hooves fell from Luna's neck and she reached for her long flowing tail, feeling both of them now falling through the air - and fast.

"Somepony help!" Fluttershy yelled, and Luna's horn started glowing, trying to levitate Fluttershy back onto her but feeling the pony on her tail swinging back and forth, being hit repeatedly by whatever was trying to make them fall. She couldn't focus on the spell. It wouldn't be long before she'd fall.

"Fluttershy, hang on, I'll save-" But before she could finish, the weight on her tail was lifted as the pegasus's hooves slipped off.

* * *

><p>Minuette closed her eyes as she slowly trotted down the sidewalk, trying to focus on her shopping, but her mind kept wandering. Only one bag was hovering beside her and she knew she had to buy more or Twinkle would throw a fit. They had weekly meetings where they showed what they had bought and threw out old stuff.<p>

_What's wrong with me? I can usually buy a whole store out in ten seconds._ Minuette thought, turning onto a different street. The sky was quite cloudy and made everypony feel gloomy as they slowly meandered towards their destination. She sighed, thinking it must just be the weather.

"Just go tomorrow." She said to herself, turning around and heading back towards her house. As she did, the rain began to fall once more.

_Minuette, you shouldn't go home._

She froze, confused. What did she just hear? She waited, but there was no response. Slowly, she turned and trotted away again, towards the castle. "I guess if I can't go home, I can go study for the test tomorrow."

Her hooves stopped for a moment as her horn glowed, and an umbrella materialized above her head, allowing her to keep going without getting soaked. The castle loomed ahead, but she turned toward the sculpture garden, toward the shortcut.

The hedges offered some shelter from the wind, but Minuette was still cold as she headed through the winding maze, her head down. She pretty much had the way memorized, but when she looked up she was in an unfamiliar part of the maze.

"Hmph." She said, staring around, but she couldn't see anything over the overgrown hedges and grass. She went forward and turned left, hoping to get back to a section she knew, but was surprised when she saw something entirely different.

* * *

><p>Sparkle didn't really understand what was going on, and she really didn't care. Just the feeling of another pony's hooves running down her back was enough for her. As the rain began to fall, she grew even more desperate for him, ignoring the sounds of hoofsteps coming toward her. Whoever came to them deserved to see it, and they shouldn't have interrupted in the first place.<p>

"Sparkle?" She heard a voice say, astonished. She opened her eyes and pushed Graphite away from her, getting to her hooves and glaring at Minuette.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sparkle said with no emotion. She walk in a slow circle around Minuette, then stopped again in front of her. "You interrupted me. Who do you think you are?"

"What are you even doing with him? That's Blue Belle's very special somepony." Minuette pointed out, earning a stomp of her front hooves from Sparkle.

"Not anymore!" She exclaimed, walking back towards Graphite and standing beside him. "He's mine now. See, he loves me. Don't you?" Her horn started to glow with a red magic, and as she pressed it onto his chest, he suddenly stiffened and nodded slowly.

"Now there's the problem of you. You interrupted and you need a punishment." Minuette stared at her, confused. "Don't just stand there! Respond!"

Sparkle's horn glowed again and all of a sudden Minuette was pulled forward until she was nose to nose with Sparkle. "You remember what happened in the dining room?"

"How could I forget?" Minuette said quietly, a little scared now.

"That's right. I hurt you. And I'll do it again. Let's finish that little battle right here, right now." Sparkle said, backing up and scuffing the ground.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I-I was just... I mean... What's happening to you?"

"Nothing, Minuette. I'm just becoming the real me." Sparkle grinned wickedly, then shot a wave of magic at her which turned into a particularly sharp piece of ice, straight at her head.

Minuette dodged and put a forcefield around her, starting to gallop away, towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going? Come back, you little pansy! Come back and fight me!" Sparkle shouted, but Minuette paid no mind, just turned to glare at her.

"I know this isn't you, Sparkle. But I will find the real you. I'll bring her back, I promise." Minuette said, then ran faster than she had ever ran before, out of the gardens and towards Twinkle's house. An emergency meeting was necessary.

* * *

><p>Rainbow was speeding through the skies, barely seeing anything around her except for her hooves in front of her face and storm clouds above her. The rain blocked her vision but she kept flying and wouldn't stop until Fluttershy was safe. Her wings started to grow tired, yet she told herself to continue. Soon she heard another pony's wings flapping and looked around quickly.<p>

"Hello?" She called, still flying. Suddenly she saw a red flash and glanced in that direction, but it was gone. "Hello!"

"What are you doing?" A voice said, shocking Rainbow so she fell a few feet. "Woah, careful there." She felt somepony lifting her up, and she turned to see... nothing.

"Where are you?" Rainbow asked, continuing her flight.

"Can't you slow down? If you do I can talk, but there's no way for me to keep up with you. I'm fast, but not flying-competition-winner fast." The voice said, and Rainbow shook her head.

"No can do. I'm sorry, I have to find my friend."

"If she's out here in this storm, there's no way you can." She heard the voice say.

"Don't say that, I know she's here somewhere. I know she's coming back right now and I'll run into her." Rainbow said desperately, hoping she was right.

"Whatever you say..." It said, and then she heard the noise of the wings die down until all she heard was herself breathing heavily.

"Pay attention, Dash." She told herself, rushing forward again. Both front hooves were in front of her, and her wings were flapping harder than ever. She had felt like this before... Three times, in fact...

A huge rainbow circle exploded around her, but she didn't even look back. The boom could be heard for miles and the rainbow seen from Fillydelphia. It was her best one yet, but she didn't care. The rain quickly washed the rainbow away, the colors slowly disappearing. The rainbow was beautiful, but each color seemed a bit dull... As if it was sad too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Heheh, sorry for interrupting. But I'd just like to let you know if you really want to have emotions during this next part, play sad music. I almost cried while writing it. I listened to Evanescence's "Hello". But you know, whatever you wanna do is... um... fine...

* * *

><p>Luna's cry was heard all across the country side as she sped downward, tears streaming from her eyes.<p>

"No, not two... I can't let two die..." Luna whispered desperately. "Please, Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy's wings flapped quickly, but she couldn't concentrate after seeing how far up they were. Her wing was still broken. Her own tears were falling as she tried to save herself, gasping for breath. It was useless, she thought sadly. Soon she would meet her fate.

"Luna!" She cried before her wings fell limp at her sides and her body fell faster than Luna could fly.

"Fluttershy!" The princess called, her tears overflowing. Seeing the hopelessness in Fluttershy's eyes brought her to the edge and her heart completely broke.

Flashbacks of her time in flight school replayed in Fluttershy's mind. It was just like before, but not on purpose this time... Now she would die without wanting to...

What would the others do without her? Would they be able to save Twilight? And what about Rainbow and Rarity? She couldn't let them be unhappy. But it was impossible... They'd just have to go without her.

_Fluttershy, fluttershy! Fluttershy can hardly fly!_

_I'll kill you!_

_You really scared me there, Fluttershy..._

_**Don't do that again...**_

All she could remember was Rainbow saving her, catching her and placing her on a nice comfortable cloud... But once more, she found herself alone.

"Why does it always happen..." Fluttershy whispered, her eyes squeezed shut, "To me..."


	18. Thank You

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long guys! I just got a little bored with this story, but I'm back! Here's then next chapter! Oh, and if you guys want to check out my DeviantArt, I joined. I'm drawing custom ponies for free. Or you could ask my OC a question and she'll answer in a drawing. :) My username is Ponies-By-Strawberry.  
>(Is this allowed? I hope so. If not, tell me and I'll just put it on my profile.)<p>

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash heard her friend's name shouted out ahead and she held back a scream. The voice sounded like the princess, and she sounded... scared...<p>

"Princess Luna! Hold on, I'm coming!" Rainbow cried, pushing herself to her limit as she sped toward the princess. She was terrified of what she would find when she arrived, but it didn't matter. She had to save Fluttershy.

Suddenly she saw Luna below her, speeding toward something she hoped with all her heart was not... But it was.

"Luna, I'm here!" Rainbow called, rushing past her. Luna lifted her head, confused. Her heart began beating normally again after she realized who the rainbow path belonged to.

Fluttershy looked up, her eyes wide, still scared for her life. "Dash?" She said to herself, trying to flap her wings again. She felt herself be thrown down more as the... force hit her again. What was it, anyway? And why did it want her dead?

"Fluttershy, I'm here, I'm here! Don't leave me!" Rainbow Dash said quickly, wondering why Fluttershy was being thrown around. It couldn't just be the wind and rain...

Her hoof stretched out in front of her, she used the last of her energy to grasp on to Fluttershy's mane, causing a scream from her.

"Rainbow that HURTS!" She shouted.

And all of a sudden she slipped from Rainbow's grasp. "What? No!" Rainbow exclaimed. "This isn't fair! You don't deserve this!"

"Calm down." A voice whispered in Rainbow's ear. She turned to see nothing. The voice was back.

"Calm down, are you CRAZY? She's going to die, so why don't you get off of your fat flank and save her because I've lost all my energy!" Dash said angrily, then realized what she said was true. Her wings had begun flapping slower and she was falling, slowly getting closer to Fluttershy- and the ground below.

"Rainbow..." Fluttershy whispered when they were right by each other.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy..." Rainbow said, her eyes starting to overflow with tears. "I can't do it..."

"It's okay." Fluttershy said sadly, closing her eyes and not struggling anymore, her wings folded at her sides and her hooves above her as she fell.

"OOF!" Rainbow felt something knock into her and turned her head, suddenly not falling anymore. She looked back at Fluttershy and noticed she wasn't falling either. "What the..."

"You're okay, stay calm." The same voice from before said. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

Rainbow tried to twist her head around but couldn't. All she felt was a leg around her stomach, holding her up. It was orange.

She looked down, noticing the ground getting closer, but not as quickly. Soon she was laying down beside Fluttershy, both of them breathing heavily with wide eyes. She looked up and saw an orange colt standing beside a few feet away from them. He was quite tall, with a red and dark orange mane that was pulled back similar to Spitfire's, and an untidy tail. His eyes were a deep red, but they weren't scary at all. They were... kind.

"Wow." The colt said, folding his wings and walking up to them. "That was quite a fall."

Rainbow blinked slowly, starting to get to her hooves. She finally got up when she swayed and fell, quickly being caught by the colt, supporting her with a strong hoof.

"Th-thanks..." Rainbow said, staring at the ground. "I just wish I didn't have to ask for help..."

"You just fell from a great height, it's okay to need help if you can't stand." He said with a soothing voice, flying over to a tree and plucking a peach off. He went back to Rainbow and handed it to her.

"No, it's not that. Fluttershy was going to die. If you weren't there, she... she would've just... Both of us..." Rainbow said, disappointed in herself.

"But I was there." He said, smiling. "Rainbow Dash, you are so awesome. You're the greatest pegasus I've ever heard of. Who knows how long you flew, in the rain, to make sure Fluttershy was okay. Then you used the last of your energy to save her. You're an element of harmony, loyalty at that, which is something most ponies want in their friends. You've won flying competitions, saved Equestria twice, and have pulled of a Sonic Rainboom plenty of times. Just running out of energy for the first time energy does nothing to damage your reputation."

Rainbow Dash ran a hoof through her mane, a large smile on her face. "I guess I am pretty awesome."

"Of course you are." The colt said, handing her another peach. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Fluttershy is fine." He said, gesturing to the yellow pegasus who had sat up and was slowly making her way over to them. "Hold on, Fluttershy. Don't push yourself. You've been through a lot." His orange foreleg carried her over so she was sitting beside Rainbow under the tree.

"Yes she has." A voice said behind them. They all looked and noticed Princess Luna descending behind them. "Are you okay?" She said, running towards the mares. "I was so worried, I... I couldn't save you..." The princess lowered her head, a tear falling.

"They're just fine, Princess Luna." The colt said happily, flying up to get a few more peaches, then handing them to Fluttershy and Luna.

"Thanks to you." Luna smiled. "What is your name?"

"I'm Fire Blaze." The colt said, bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Luna responded, shaking her wet mane. "You look familiar. Have I met you at a Wonderbolt race before?"

"A wonderbolt?" Rainbow exclaimed, gaining a bit of energy. "No way!"

"Yep, no way. You've seen me, I'm sure, but I'm not wonderbolt. Spitfire is my sister, though."

"SPITFIRE?" Rainbow shouted, her wings unfolding and flapping excitedly. "Woah, that's so amazing!"

Blaze laughed, smiling widely. "Yeah, she's pretty cool."

"Sorry to interrupt, but, um... Princess Luna, do you think maybe you could use your magic to, um... Build a shelter? Maybe?" Fluttershy said, swallowing the last of her peach.

"Of course." Luna smiled. "I forgot." She trotted of into the trees a bit more, levitating sticks and slowly making a hut. As she built it, Rainbow questioned Blaze about his life and the Wonderbolts. Soon they had grown silent as they noticed Fluttershy was asleep.

"So how do you know all this stuff about the land around here? How did you know about these things?" Dash said, holding up a peach.

"I grew up around here. I loved flying down through this area and just enjoying it's beauty. Spitfire and I went on vacations with the family here. We loved camping and flying over the trees and country. I never had more fun in my life." Blaze answered, looking off into the distance with a happy look in his eyes.

Dash listened, her smile fading as he went on, telling how eventually his parents got too old and died, leaving Spitfire to take care of him. As she began her career in the Wonderbolts, she never had time for him and the two had began drifting apart.

"Sometimes I just fly over this place and try to remember everything. I just wish Spitfire was here to enjoy it with me. But sometimes it feels like she hates me. I never did anything to her, but she just is so cold to me. She yells, she glares, she's snappy, and everytime I try to say anything she'll tell me that she doesn't care." Blaze said, lowering his eyes to the soggy forest floor, Luna raising the moon behind them.

"Oh." Dash frowned. "I'm so sorry. That sounds terrible."

"Yeah." Blaze said, closing his beautiful eyes and not moving.

"Well, I finished the shelter and made a fire. You guys can come in if you want." Luna walked up behind them, levitating Fluttershy's sleeping body and trotting off toward the hut.

Blaze and Dash followed, but soon Dash's legs gave out and Blaze flew her the rest of the way, eventually landing in front of a cozy looking hut. They were surprised at how well it had turned out, considering they were in the middle of the forest.

As they entered, they immediately relaxed in the heat. Luna had used some magic to pull the grass out of the ground and throw it out, leaving a dirt ground that was becoming dry. There was a fire in the middle of the circular hut, and at the back was Fluttershy, sleeping peacefully on a few large leaves, her body covered with Jasmine's coat.

Rainbow's eyes began watering, her ears lowering. She looked away from her silent friend. She was really starting to realize what had happened today. She was realizing that if Blaze wasn't there... If Blaze hadn't saved them... There would be no more of her friend. Her sweet, innocent friend... She wouldn't be sleeping under her warm coat in this hut, she wouldn't be safe and sound...

"It would've been my fault." She whispered to herself, tucking her hooves under her as she laid beside Fluttershy. It didn't matter if Blaze said she was awesome. The truth was, she felt terrible either way.

"Blaze, do you think you could go get some food? I'm not exactly sure where to find food here." Luna asked, keeping the fire warm as Blaze nodded and left.

"She really has been through a lot." Princess Luna said to Rainbow, staring at her with deep blue eyes. "She was on the train to come back to Ponyville today."

"What? Then why were you flying in the rain?"

"Things didn't turn out as planned." Luna said quietly, looking back into the flames that danced before her. "The train got off track. Went off of a cliff."

"A cliff?" Rainbow exclaimed, but immediately shut up for fear of waking her friend.

Luna nodded, not looking up. "I pulled her out. I saved her, but... I'm sure you know about her going to Canterlot." Rainbow nodded and Luna continued. "She met a unicorn there named Jasmine. The unicorn helped her, gave her that coat, an umbrella, a friend... Jasmine bought her the train ticket to come back after Fluttershy had spent the night in an alley, in the rain. She had slept in a box... She got lost, she couldn't find food... Jasmine saved her."

Dash listened intently, her heart breaking as the princess went on. Fluttershy was tougher than she appeared. She was truly set on helping everypony.

"Jasmine went off the cliff with the train. She fell and landed on some rocks... And... She didn't make it." Rainbow's eyes grew larger as she pictured the scene. "I couldn't save her."

"I'm sure Fluttershy doesn't blame you, Luna. You tried... right?" Rainbow said, lowering her head.

"Of course I did. But I'm not strong enough. I've never been good at anything. Nopony trusts me and I fail at everything I try to do." The princess of the night whispered. Dash wasn't sure what to say, so the two sat in silence.

"You saved Fluttershy though." Rainbow pointed out quietly. "Thank you for that. I don't know what I'd do... without her." She looked lovingly back at Fluttershy. There was no response, but Rainbow didn't push for an answer.

Rainbow Dash knew the trip must not have gone well, judging from the story, but she would find out in good time. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Maybe she just couldn't find Twilight and needed help.

It didn't matter, as long as Fluttershy was safe. Rainbow lowered her head and closed her eyes, glad she was still able to share her time in Equestria with her best friend... One she could protect...

Always.


	19. Love

A/N: I haven't been around. I'm sorry.  
>Life got in the way. School started and I have homework almost every night. I was going to right a lot more this summer, but I never got the urge. I just wasn't inspired.<br>I'm back now, though. I'm going to try and be more consistent with posting. I want to finish this story eventually. :)  
>So, yeah. Hello again, everypony.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rainbow woke up, stretching her legs before looking around the hut. Luna was asleep, and the fire was almost gone. Both Fluttershy and Blaze were not inside, and she could hear the rain still pattering on the roof.<p>

Her stomach rumbled as she tended the fire, throwing more sticks on and trying to restore it to it's original height. "Man, what's with the weather? It's been raining for so long." Rainbow sighed to herself, walking to the entrance and pushing aside some large leaves that blocked other creatures from coming inside.

"Hello?" She called, slowly walking out and looking around. "Fluttershy?"

When there was no response, Rainbow quietly flew over the trees, listening for any sound. She flew for a few minutes before hearing a laugh, and she landed a few feet away, making sure she was hidden from view.

"Really, Fluttershy, I don't know why you're so self-concious. You're beautiful." She heard a colt talking, and peeked around the trunk to see Blaze. She felt something burning inside of her, but she wasn't sure if it was because Blaze was complimenting someone else, or if it was because that someone else was Fluttershy and only Rainbow was allowed to compliment her.

_Come on, Dash. You don't own Fluttershy. Isn't it good someone else likes her?_ She thought to herself, but the anger was still there. _Maybe I do like Blaze and I'm mad at Fluttershy... No, I can't be mad at her._

She continued having the argument in her head while she stared at them. Suddenly a memory popped into her head that made her smile.

_Twilight was trying to find her book, rushing around, determined to save Equestria even if no one would help. She didn't need anyone in the first place. As she continued searching, somepony burst through the door and confronted her, flying above her and asking how she knew everything about Nightmare Moon._

_"Are you a SPY?" Rainbow exclaimed, pushing her face closer, making Twilight back up._

Rainbow laughed quietly, realizing that now she was the spy, watching something that was obviously meant to be private.

"I really do mean it, though. Even if you don't believe me, I still think you're the sweetest pony I've ever met, and anypony would be lucky to have you."

This made Rainbow lower her ears, but she wasn't as angry. The memory of Twilight had calmed her down, even though she was still upset. _Blaze is amazing. He's strong, caring, and charming. After all the crap Fluttershy's been through, don't you think she deserves somepony as wonderful as him? _A voice in her head said, and Rainbow nodded slowly, turning to leave, and the last thing she saw was them nuzzling under the tree, probably so happy they could die.

"I love you, Fluttershy. I'll make sure he never hurts you. I'll never leave you, pinkie promise."

With that, she flew away through the forest, picking a peach as it passed. Soon she was back in the hut, her head on her hooves as she went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sparkle's mane bounced as she strutted out of the salon, her eyes scanning for any cute stallions. A huddle of mares were watching her intently, noting every move and then trying themselves to strut around, but failing terribly.<p>

"Wow." Sparkle laughed to herself. "Wannabees." She couldn't stand those poor, unfashionable ponies trying to be pretty, so she approached them and smiled.

"Girls, please. I know you want to be exactly like me. Who wouldn't?" She flipped her mane, her eyes sparkling. "What you need to do is lock yourself in a basement and never show your face again! That way none of us have to see you."

One of them scoffed and glared. "How is that supposed to help us? We may not be as pretty as you but we aren't stupid."

"Oh really? I didn't notice." Sparkle smiled and began trotting away. "But if you really want to have a mane as soft and shiny as mine is, go to that mane stylist down the street. That mare knows what she's doing."

And so she went on, traveling from place to place through Canterlot, shopping in some and spreading advice in others. Her popularity grew with each passing pony, and by the time she had reached Twinkle's house, there were whispering ponies everywhere.

She knocked quickly, waiting a moment, then knocking as hard as she could. _How rude, _she thought to herself. _You'd expect them to open the door as soon as they could for me._

"Is anypony home?!" She shouted, finally using her magic to break the lock and push the door open. "Hello?" Sparkle called, narrowing her eyes when she didn't see anypony.

Everything was silent as she made her way through the foyer and into the living room, looking at the couch and the fireplace, an old record player in the corner. The room had wood paneling, and everything looked old-fashioned. Obviously she lived with older ponies.

_Yuck. How can she live here? **You** live in a castle, not a stupid old house._

"I know." Sparkle smiled, replying to the voice as she headed up the wooden staircase. She hummed a melody to herself as she walked through the upstairs hallway, opening a door that had a 'Do not enter' sign.

She almost jumped backwards, confused. Had she just walked into a completely different house? The room was painted bright pink with sparkles, and there was a mural of a purple unicorn with long, straight black hair on the back wall. Sparkle recognized it as Sleeping Pony, a famous mare from a foal's book. The floor was white carpet and a light pink bed sat in the corner, a cannopy over the top of it. The closet that was wide open had multiple dresses and shoes inside of it.

"Looks like someone is daddy's little princess." Sparkle laughed at the immaturity of it all, before noticing a book on the bed. Curious, she walked towards it and levitated it, flipping it open to the first page.

**Twinkle's Property**

**Do not read!**

Sparkle grinned and flipped to the next page.

**I said DO NOT READ!**

"Seriously? Someone is very posessive." The unicorn said angrily, flipping to halfway through the book. The corner was folded down and the next pages were empty. "Hmm..." She looked at the other side of the page and smiled.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today I woke up in Canterlot Castle, just down the hall from Princess Luna(So amazing! :]) Last night we did each other's hair and gave hooficures... Basically had a great sleepover... This morning though, Twilight came in and started throwing a fit because her breakfast wasn't perfect. I thought I could be a drama queen sometimes. Talk about annoying. She's so upsetting, and then-get this-she attacked me! I never hated her or anything, but she just attacked me! Ok, well, I attacked her, but she totally deserved it. She tried to steal my friends. I'm still kind of sore, Princess Celestia had to heal me.**

**I'm glad that my plan will be complete soon, if everything goes accordingly. I just have to make sure Twilight doesn't find out, that way-**

"Can I help you?!" A voice said behind Sparkle, startling her and making her drop the book.

"Darn it! I was just getting to the good part!" She picked it back up again and started flipping back, turning around to see Twinkle in the doorway.

"Put that **DOWN!**" Twinkle shouted, levitating it with her own magic and putting it up in a bookshelf. "What are you doing in my room? What are you doing in my house?!"

"I thought we were friends." Sparkle pouted, sitting down and staring at her with sad eyes.

Twinkle hesitated. "Of course, b-but that doesn't mean you can read my personal property!" Twinkle was confused as to why Sparkle suddenly thought they were friends when they had never gotten on well, but she wasn't going to question it. This unicorn was necessary to her.

"Fine." Sparkle stood up and looked around. "So why do you have Sleeping Pony in your bedroom?" She laughed, and seeing the upset look on Twinkle's face made her laugh harder. "No, seriously! What's with the princess?"

Twinkle stared at her before closing her eyes and turning away. She wiped a tear off of her face and Sparkle trotted towards the other unicorn.

"What's wrong?" Sparkle said, poking Twinkle with her front hoof. "What's your problem?"

"I don't want to tell you." Twinkle sniffled, running into the room and flopping onto the bed. Sparkle followed and stood beside her.

"Come on, we're friends!" Sparkle said. "I mean, I'm much better than you and everypony else, but that doesn't mean I don't have any feelings."

Twinkle opened her eyes, her face in the pillow. She held back a snappy remark and slowly turned over, her back facing Sparkle so she didn't have to look at the snob.

"It was three years ago." Twinkle said quietly, and Sparkle smiled, happy that her friend was explaining. She conjured a storm cloud outside the window to set the mood, making Twinkle tell her to stop. It was quiet again and Twinkle went on.

* * *

><p><em>The moon was shining, a heavy rain falling throughout Canterlot. A little filly laid in her bed, her eyes wide open. <em>

_"Daddy!" She called, then waited a few moments. "Daddy!" Her voice was louder this time, and sure enough, she heard hooves making their way up the stairs and into the completely white bedroom. White floor, white walls, white furniture. The little white unicorn smiled when a stallion walked in._

_"What is it, Twinkle?" The stallion asked, sitting down beside her bed. "Are you okay?"_

_"I can't sleep." Twinkle said with a grin, her eyes shining._

_"Oh, you silly little filly." Her father smiled, ruffling her mane._

_"Dad! I just washed my mane! You're making it dirty!" Twinkle exclaimed, pulling away. The stallion lowered his head and frowned, making the filly laugh. "I'm just kidding. I love you daddy." She reached her forelegs over and wrapped them around the stallion's neck in a large hug._

_"I love you too sweetheart. But tell me, what's wrong?"_

_Twinkle's horn started spurting sparks, glowing with a weak color before levitating her blanket, pushing it off of her. She looked up from her concentration, breaking the spell and staring at her dad. "What if I don't make any friends?"_

_"What do you mean, honey? Of course you'll make friends. You're the sweetest little filly to ever live." The stallion smiled, picking her up with magic and placing her on his back, trotting to the window._

_"What about mommy?"_

_There was silence. The two hardly talked about Twinkle's mother, she had died when Twinkle was born. The only thing Twinkle knew about her was that she was a beautiful, caring mare who was very excited to be a mother. Twinkle's father didn't like bringing it up and only talked about it when Twinkle asked._

_"Mommy was sweet, too." The stallion said, staring outside at the rain._

_They didn't talk for a while. "But daddy, I'm scared that I won't fit in."_

_"I know you're afraid. We just moved to a whole new place, and you miss your old friends and you don't feel comfortable here. But look outside." The stallion turned so Twinkle could see better. She smiled at the view of Canterlot. "You're in Canterlot, a place for elite unicorns. Your mommy lived here when she was your age. I know you miss Hoofington, but your mommy would want you to be here. She wants you to experience everything she did. You know what?"_

_"What?" Twinkle said with wide eyes._

_"Your mommy was in Princess Celestia's class, too. Just like you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really." The stallion said, walking back over to the bed and putting Twinkle in it. "When you were in her tummy, she told me all about how she wanted you to be just as smart as her. She wanted you to be in Princess Celestia's class, and I made sure you did. You're very talented and you deserve to be here."_

_He tucked Twinkle in and kissed her on the head. "Tell you what. How about we make this feel like home? Once we get used to our schedule, we can redo your whole room. You'll feel like a princess. Okay?"_

_Twinkle nodded quickly and happily, smiling widely._

_"Alright. Now go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."_

_And then he left, leaving the door open just a smidge so the light from the hallway came in. Twinkle fell asleep with a smile on her face._

* * *

><p><em>The moon was shining, a heavy rain falling throughout Canterlot. A little filly sat on her bed, a wide grin on her face and a box of crayons beside her, which she was using to color a picture. The room was filled with unicorns, levitating objects and putting them in different places in the room. Some were building shelves, others painting. Her room was finally being redecorated.<em>

_"Thank you so much Daddy." She said happily to her father who was supervising._

_"You're welcome. But you deserve it! You got your very first A." The stallion smiled, nuzzling her. "I'll be right back."_

_Twinkle watched happily as they painted all the walls pink, the color of her mane. They put in better carpet and added a crystal chandelier in the center of the room. Her father and her had shopped for everything earlier and had hired these ponies to fix up the room._

_By the time they were done, everything was perfect. They had added pretty white lace curtains, shelves where Twinkle's dolls were displayed, a few racks for shoes, a bed side table, a large mirror, and they'd filled the closet with big poofy dresses. But her favorite thing was the mural of Sleeping Pony, the most beautiful princess ever._

_Twinkle watched everypony leave except for her daddy and one stallion. "What're you doin', daddy?"_

_"You'll see."_

_So the two sat there, staring at a sheet of paper before finally putting it in a frame and putting it on the wall. It was a beautiful portrait of... who?  
>"Who is that, daddy?"<em>

_"That?" The stallion smiled and stepped back. "That's your mommy."_

_Twinkle's grin spread from ear to ear as she jumped off the bed and ran towards it. "Mommy? She's so pretty, daddy!"_

_"I know."_

_The two stared at it for a while, and the stallion paid the artist, who then left._

_"Do you love your room?" Her father smiled, and was given a large hug in response._

_"Thank you so much. I love you."_

_"I love you too." He said, picking her up and setting her on his back. He walked to the bed. "Now what did you draw?"_

_"It's nothing special." Twinkle frowned, looking at the floor._

_"Nothing special? This is beautiful." The stallion said, levitating the piece of paper. It was a drawing of a white unicorn with brown hair and a smaller white unicorn with curly pink hair, standing on some grass with a sun._

_"You think so?" Twinkle smiled a bit._

_"I know so." The stallion levitated a nail that the workers had accidentally left on the floor, then nailed the drawing to the wall, right beside the portrait of Twinkle's mother._

_"There. One big happy family."_

* * *

><p><em>The moon was shining, a heavy rain falling throughout Canterlot. An older Twinkle sat on her bed, her cutie mark contrasting against her white skin. The whole house was quiet and it felt lonely.<em>

_It was lonely._

_"I miss you, daddy." She fell backwards onto her pillow, even though it was soaked with tears. "Why did you have to leave?"_

_Twinkle's father had died two nights ago. The impact was hitting her, and hard. There was nopony to tuck her into bed at night, nopony to tell her stories about their childhood, nopony to take care of her and congratulate her on her accomplishments. There was no best friend to spend all her time with._

_He had been sick for a long time, and he had known. He couldn't face telling Twinkle, so he kept it secret, between him and the doctor. The last night he tucked Twinkle in, he gave her a long hug and smiled, his eyes full of tears._

_"What's wrong?" Twinkle had asked, frowning._

_"Nothing." He had said, kissing her on the head as usual. Twinkle didn't think anything of it and smiled as he walked to the door and turned out the light. "I love you Twinkle."_

_"I love you too Daddy."_

_And then he was gone._

_Twinkle cried harder, remembering it all. The next day, she had found out. They told her she'd have to be sent to the orphanage, but she refused, saying she could take care of herself. She wanted to stay in the house her father had made for her, in her princess bedroom._

_So she did. She took care of herself, feeding herself off of bits she recieved each month. She dragged herself home after school and up the stairs into her bedroom, did her homework, then crawled into bed and fell asleep. It was a boring life._

_The funeral was the saddest part of it all. She had to get up and speak, but then broke down crying as she told everypony about how he had told her how special she was, every single day._

_Afterwards, she went to his grave and pulled something out of her saddlebag, taping it to the headstone._

_"There. One big..." She stopped to take a deep breath, trying not to cry, "happy family."_

_Then she left, leaving her drawing with her only real friend, the only one who could make her smile._

_Her daddy._

* * *

><p>"I never touched anything in the house after that day." Twinkle sobbed. "I left everything how it was. I didn't sit in the chairs, I didn't move any furniture, I didn't go in his bedroom. I only use my bed. It's just too painful. If I close my eyes and stand by the couch downstairs, I can almost..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Imagine he's there with me. That's why I don't change this room. I don't care if I'm too old for Sleeping Pony or a happy princess room. I spent so many nights here with my dad, and we built it... together. It keeps him close to me."<p>

Sparkle stood there, a deep frown on her face. "Twinkle, I'm sorry. I had no idea." And she really meant that.

_Why do you feel sympathy for her? You barely had parents at all and you lived. At least she had parents. _The voice snarled in her head, but Sparkle ignored it.

_I would be sad if that happened to me. _She thought to herself.

_She's not your friend._

Sparkle sighed, upset with the voice. Twinkle was her friend, even if they got mad at each other.

_Don't get too attached. You'll just get hurt in the long run._

"No, you don't." Twinkle whispered, stuffing her face back in the pillow. "He was everything to me."

Sparkle ran a hoof through her hair and smiled. "It's okay. I'm sure he'd want you to be happy, not miserable. He's not really here, but he is in your heart."

Twinkle looked up and tried to smile.

"How about I stay with you tonight? That way you won't be alone."

The other unicorn thought about it. She didn't particularly like Sparkle because she was so obsessed with herself, but she still needed her.

"Sure." Twinkle nodded, standing up and wiping her eyes. "I'll go downstairs and get a sleeping bag and-"

"No need." Sparkle stuffed a hoof in her mouth. She conjured a bed beside Twinkle's and relaxed on it, yawning. "It's only 1, but I feel like napping, what about you?"

Twinkle nodded again, already spread back out on her bed. "I'll set my alarm for 3."

"Sure thing." Sparkle said quietly, and the lights went out. Soon enough Twinkle fell asleep, and Sparkle almost did until...

_Check the diary._

_What? _She asked herself. _No way._

_She's asleep, she can't stop you! Check the diary!_

_I'm sure it's nothing. She's my friend, I don't want to invade her privacy. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. _She thought, and in reply she was called a stupid unicorn who couldn't do what's best for her. _Whatever. _She fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's wings were still sore when Luna awoke, so Fire Blaze carried her and Rainbow was carried by Luna. The sky was still stormy, and they could all tell the night princess was worried. They questioned her, but all they got out of her was, 'It's unusual'.<p>

And yes, it was. The only time Equestria had stormed this long was a little before Nightmare Moon arrived, and Luna knew it because she had caused it all. She was the only one who could change the weather to stormy in Equestria, that she knew of. She gave the weather ponies orders to make it dark or cloudy, and Celestia gave orders for sunny days. They shared the responsibility of the weather. They were on a tight schedule all around the year, and she was certain this wasn't on there. She wasn't doing it, and Princess Celestia would never have made it go on this long. And even if she had, it would only be in one area, not all of Equestria...

"Luna?"

"Huh? Sorry." She responded to Fluttershy as the flew on, passing by many trees and beautiful scenery. Still, something felt off.

The rest of the flight was in silence. When they arrived in Ponyville, everyone was sore and cold. They landed at the train station, and were just starting to say goodbye to Princess Luna when they were tackled by some ponies.

"Huh?!" Rainbow said, jumping up and knocking them off. She frowned when she saw Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie! Why'd you have to scare me like that?"

"Rainbow!" Applejack shouted with a smile. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay, it's not like I fell from way up in the sky and almost died." Rainbow said with a laugh, looking at Fireblaze who was standing behind Luna.

"Oh, darling! Who is that striking stallion?" Rarity exclaimed, strolling up to him. "You must be very strong." She said, poking his large wings. Rainbow Dash smiled and nodded.

"Where's Fluttershy?" Applejack suddenly shouted. "Where is she?"

Luna stepped aside to show Fluttershy sleeping behind her. "She's right here, Applejack. Have no worries."

Applejack trotted up to her and stroked her mane, smiling. "Thank Celestia."

"It's been good seeing you all again, but I have to go. I wish I could stay and chat, but Cloudsdale really does need me. I'll see you again, I'm sure. Goodbye all." Luna nodded to all the ponies and flew up and away, towards the floating city off in the distance.

A cold wind whipped their manes around and Pinkie bounced up and down. "I think we should go inside!"

Rarity nodded and strolled into the train station beside Pinkie Pie, and the others followed, Fluttershy on Blaze's back.

"Everypony, this is Fire Blaze. He saved Fluttershy and I." Rainbow announced when they were finally dried off a bit. Applejack and Rarity began thanking him over and over, but Pinkie stood off to the side, her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked, awake and worried again.

"It's nothing, really, I guess." Pinkie shook her head, making her mane bounce. "But he's just different. He's giving me a funky feeling." She explained, scraping her hooves on the floor.

"Fire Blaze? Oh, no, Pinkie. He's absolutely wonderful. I've never met someone as kind and caring as him. He saved my life." Fluttershy closed her eyes, smiling.

"Maybe I'm just crazy." Pinkie smiled, trying to discourage the feeling. "I'm sure he's really nice." Fluttershy nodded and walked away, towards the others, but Pinkie didn't follow. She still felt funny. She had never really liked orange pegasi anyway.

* * *

><p>The sun had set on Ponyville, but nobody really knew since the sun wasn't visible anymore. All six ponies were huddled together in Fluttershy's cottage, waiting for the shy one to start her story. She was lying on the couch, with Rainbow Dash on the floor in front of her and Blaze running a hoof through her long pink mane.<p>

Finally, after everyone was settled with blankets and tea, she took a deep breath, and began. "I-I went to Canterlot."

She paused, staring around at their faces. They all looked interested, wanting to know the news. Was Twilight okay? Was she coming home?

Suddenly the world was spinning and her vision went darker, her head aching and her mind reeling. She couldn't tell them, she couldn't disappoint them. She didn't think she could stand delivering such bad news, afraid of how they would take it.

Rainbow had hopped to her hooves and was about to comfort her when Fire Blaze flew up, swept her off the couch, and held her in his hooves, squeezing her gently. He whispered soft words to her, the rest of the room silent while Dash looked on.

"Okay now?" Blaze asked quietly, setting her upright on the chair. She nodded slowly, gulping. But she wasn't, and she didn't know if she'd ever be again.

She opened her mouth to talk, ready to spill out everything, and instead a sob came out and she broke down, curling up and letting all of her tears out, every single one releasing pain from her damaged body. Every cry shook her, every sound made her heart hurt more. The 4 friends gathered around her, pushing Fire Blaze out of the way to get to her.

"What is it, darling?" Rarity asked soothingly, and Applejack pulled a blanket over and laid it on her friend.

But all Fluttershy could see was the hope in their eyes, the spring in Pinkie's mane that was gone before, the desperation in their voices. She was afraid they would hate her for telling them. Eventually she opened her mouth and pushed out, "She's gone."

Shock registered on all of their faces. Then the shock turned to fear, then to sadness, then to despair.

"Gone?" Pinkie choked out, her mane instantly deflating.

"But she can't be... Come on, now, Fluttershy, don't joke..." Rarity whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Applejack's face fell and geniune hurt creeped onto it. "She can't just... leave us."

"She.. did!" Fluttershy gasped, more tears flowing onto the furniture. "I saw the castle, and I... I... The window was... And she was..."

"Calm down, sweet." Fire Blaze said calmingly, but it had no effect on the pony.

"There were others... And they had fun, and she was smiling and laughing and... Replaced, that's what we are..." She cried, burying her face. "Replaced. She doesn't even n-need us..."

Applejack and Pinkie were staring at Fluttershy, their mouths open, hoping against hope none of it was true. Rarity had completely lost control and was openly sobbing on the floor, making circles on the rug and trying to stop her tears.

One pony, however, was silent. Rainbow Dash was staring into space with wide eyes. She had knew this was coming. She suspected it all along. So why did this... hurt so much? Why did it break her apart inside, why did it feel like her whole life, that she had worked so hard to build, was crashing on top of her, breaking her bones and causing her to scream louder than she knew she could?

_Loyalty._

Why had she been cursed with the element? Why not one of the others? They could've handled it better. But no, it had to be her. Cursed with the thing that she had always guessed would break her someday. That day was today.

Suddenly feeling hot and sweaty, she bolted out the door and ran, the sound of her hooves on the wet earth comforting. Yet she cried as she ran, the rain feeling like acid on her skin. She kept running, losing her senses, unaware of where she was. She thought at one point her hooves left the ground and she flew, but she wasn't sure.

And there she had went, to the place she had spent many days debating the same thing. She was certain her hooves had taken her here for a reason, and she knew exactly why.

_Love._

Yes, she did love Twilight. Twilight had been a gift from Celestia, literally. She loved every moment spent with that nerdy egghead. She wished for her presence when she was gone, she longed for an excuse to visit her. She loved her so much.

She had went to this spot days and days before, wondering over the same thing. _Do I love her?_

Now she knew.

And with that in mind, she stepped to the edge of the cliff, pulled her wings in tight to her sides, and jumped.


	20. Yesterday Will Be Gone

**A/N: **Hey guys. :) Did you know someone is doing a reading of this story? He hasn't got this far yet, but hey, Silversoul1k, when you get here, I think you should know I'm a girl. xD But thank you so much for reading this fanfic! You've found a lot of things I didn't notice when writing this, and I'd change it but I can't now. The docs have expired... But thank you! If you guys wanna read it it's here: watch?v=MG3M5DlnKQA&feature=channel&list=UL  
>Thanks for not abandoning me on this break, guys. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Ponies are not meant to swim. It wasn't a big past time, although some leaving near the beach could propell themselves through the water. But most ponies never learn, never try.<p>

The cliff was beautiful. There was a cluster of rocks forming a little secluded space, and a beautiful white tree with orange leaves grew, surrounded by little yellow wild flowers. It overlooked a valley filled with other wildlife, but most of all, a very deep pool of water. It was a steep drop. Very steep.

_Do I love her?_

The same question had been repeated her so many times, and it was in the pegasi's thoughts. _Yes, yes I do. So why live if she no longer needs me?_

The water grew closer and closer, and her wings were straining to open. She wouldn't let them. She closed her eyes, not daring to see her life slip away. She didn't want to see the one thing that would be her downfall.

Everything else was fine. Flying, running, jumping, even dancing... With a certain unicorn...

But swimming was not in her range of abilities.

She could sense the water getting closer. She could smell it. She could taste it.

_Why live?_

Was there a reason?

It was too late now.

Wasn't it?

Her head hit the water and her wings instantly splayed out, but they could not find the energy to flap. They soaked in the water, becoming too heavy. Her mane swelled with the liquid, making her head heavier. She slowly sunk, coughing and trying not to breath in the water.

This was a bad idea.

A terrible way to die.

She had never imagined leaving her life like this. As water began filling her lungs, she could feel her eyes threatening to spill over with tears she would never cry, her mouth begging to speak unspoken words, her ears straining to hear her mother say 'I love you' one last time. Her wings dying to soar into the sky, to pretend none of this had happened. Her hooves crying for the embrace of her friends' arms in one... last... hug...

Her mind was going weak as she brought a picture of Pinkie Pie to her mind, hoping for a smile as she died. It didn't work. She pictured Rarity and Applejack, swimming beside her, laughing. She pictured Twilight's loving face, always ready to help her... And last...

_Fluttershy._

The name rung in her ears. Her life flashed before her eyes, each scene carrying a picture of Fluttershy along with it. Fillies in flight school, standing up for her. Defeating Nightmare Moon and performing a Sonic Rainboom. The pain she had felt when she saw her friend's limp body falling out of Luna's grasp. Laying beside her that lonely night in the forest. The feeling of her soft pink mane. The kindness in her eyes. The starry nights they had flown in. The image of her falling off the cloud in Cloudsdale, the terror she had felt, the way she had watched over her since that one night Fluttershy didn't want to live anymore.

_Fluttershy._

The one name that made her senses awaken as she struggled to get to the surface of the water.

_Live for Fluttershy._

She could see Fluttershy sobbing, not wanting to accept Rainbow's death. She was already hurt so much...

_Fluttershy needs you._

She moved her wings desperately, and the last thing she could remember was the feeling of cold air on her face, the roughness of the grass on her hooves, and the pain in her chest.

Then it was dark.


End file.
